Shadow of the Three Suns Restaurant
by skyshadow777
Summary: Amaya has been bothered by the Dusk Claw gang for years and she's been getting very annoyed. She'll be going to a new high school soon, and she'll be working at Sage, her 'grandfather's,' new restaurant, The Three Suns. She meets 3 new friends, the day before she arrives at Fairy High, from an incident in town. First serious fanfic I started... so enjoy! Mystogan x OC
1. Chapter 1

"Tch, Claw's getting very annoying now," The dark-headed girl walked into the empty restaurant, wiping blood from the side of her mouth.

Sage, the owner of the new restaurant and a close friend of the girl, looked up from the cash register. "You got in another fight?"

"I'm not the one picking the fight! Those Claw jerks are the ones," She leaned against the counter. "They really won't get off my back." She muttered.

The man sighed. "If Mid was still here, he'd be scolding you by now, Amaya."

Amaya became silent. Mid was another close friend of Amaya. He would act as if he was her big brother. Scolding her when she gets in trouble is an example of his brotherliness. Recently he moved away and she's been trying to forget the fact that he's gone. "Ah, well… I have a feeling that they'll lay off soon, Ojii-san."

"What makes you think that? They've been bothering you for a few years, I don't think they'll stop so suddenly."

"Today, I told them to get out of my life," She explained. "So they responded, 'Fight the leader, and win. Then we'll leave your life alone.' And they started laughing."

"You don't mean…" The old man looked at her worriedly.

"C'mon! It's just one more fight! Who cares if it's the leader of the Claw gang? I've been training for this day!" Amaya tried to persuade him that she'll be okay.

Sage just sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Go to home now. It's late."

"Okay…" Amaya ran a hand through her hair. "See you later, Ojii-san." She waved before walking out the building.

"Don't forget that you're working at The Three Suns tomorrow!" Sage called.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved behind her and closed the double doors.

Amaya slung her bag over her shoulder and began to walk down the sidewalk. It was about 8:00 and everyone was going home to their families. The only difference with Amaya, is that she doesn't have family. Well, family through blood. She would call Sage her family, but it would be hard to call Mid her brother, now that he moved away. Her mother died when she was little and managed to raise herself, and with support from Sage, for the years that have passed. Amaya is a nice girl, as long as you don't get on her bad side. Her personality gained her close friendship with Sage and Mid. She would call Sage 'Ojii-san' and only a few times 'Nii-san' to Mid. Mid had a real family though and because of his dad's new job, they had to move.

Mid usually introduced Amaya to others so that she made friends, but she never really stayed friends with them for a while. After Mid left, Amaya's only friend was Sage and the only people she talked to her age would be a couple of Claw members. Though, it would be more of insults and violence than talking.

Amaya opened the door to her place, that Mid's parents helped her afford, and walked in. Her orange cat greeted her and meowed a greeting. Amaya closed the door behind her and pet the cat on her head. She walked into her bedroom and got in the shower, getting ready to sleep, ignoring the fact that she technically skipped dinner. She got dressed in sweat pants and a T-shirt after drying herself from the quick shower.

"'Night, Blaze," Amaya said to the cat, as she got into bed. The little animal jumped onto the bed, meowed her 'good night' back, and laid down. Amaya quickly fell asleep from exhaustion of the fist fight. She didn't dream, instead, she had a feeling in her gut that something was going to happen the next day.

She would be joining a new high school soon, hopefully making more friends. She knew she couldn't just stick to fighting the Claw gang and talk to her Ojii-san all the time.

**A/N: Sorry for short chapter! It's more like an intro or something. I dunno. The next one is going to be long though! ...Maybe I should shorten it… *shrugs* Ah, well, I'll look at it again. Amaya is my OC, and yes I know how overused the name 'Amaya' is with characters in fanfics and OCs and stuff. But I like the name so please don't judge! Anyway… Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own Fairy Tail! :P Only own the characters: Amaya, Sage, Blaze, and Mid!**

**This chapter has violence and blood in the beginning, so BEWARE!**

The two twins looked around frantically. "Crap! Where is she?!" one of them said.

"Stay calm, she couldn't have gone that far, Jellal." The other said.

Jellal took a deep breath and said, "Mom's going to kill us, Mystogan."

Mystogan sighed and tried to think of positive things. But that was impossible at the moment. Their little sister, Wendy, just disappeared under their noses.

In the distance they heard a faint 'Kya!' that seemed to come from a little girl. The two thought the same thing and started running toward the scream.

"What a weak girl…" A young man with dark reddish hair stood in front of Wendy, who was on the ground. "I haven't even hit you seriously yet."

"Please don't hurt me!" Wendy cried out.

Mystogan and Jellal stopped, anger welling up inside them. _'Who does he think he is? Hurting little children like that.' _They both thought.

"Leader Myles, I wanted to deal with this gi-" One of the Claw gang members were cut off by the leader backslapping him in the face.

"I will do it." The Claw leader said sternly. The member nodded quickly and rubbed his cheek. Myles grinned at the little girl in an evil way. Wendy's eyes showed fear as the leader started walking closer to her. She raised her hands over her head trying to protect her in any way.

Mystogan and Jellal were about to run in and attack the guy, but a girl with long black hair ran in, in amazing speed, and punched the Claw leader right in the face. He was sent flying back, crashing into another member of the gang. The twins stared in awe as the girl stood there.

"Who the hell are you?!" Myles demanded, standing up and brushing off dirt from his clothes.

One of the Claw members gasped. "It's YOU!"

Amaya glared at the Myles, ignoring the rest of the Claw members. "I'm the girl your little slaves have been annoying for the past… Hell, it's been that long for me to forget. It's really annoying you know." She cracked her knuckles. "Yesterday one of your slaves said that you'll get out of my life if I defeat you, and seeing you trying to hurt a child made me want to beat you up even more"

He glared at the cowering Claw members behind him. "Tch, fine, I'll fight you," He turned back at Amaya and grinned. "Come."

Amaya charged at him in a faster speed then before, catching the man by surprise. She punched him in the stomach, and as he bent over in pain, she swung her leg aiming for his back.

Before she could make contact with a kick, he stopped her foot with his arm. "Not bad. For a little girl," Myles looked up grinning in a way that shows that he'll enjoy this fight.

Amaya brought her leg back, still glaring at him.

Myles punched her in the jaw. "Don't glare, it isn't nice."

Amaya charged at him, kneeing him in the stomach. With those exchanges, the fight started.

Wendy got up and ran to her brothers' side, wiping her tears with the back of her hand.

"Wendy! Are you alright?" Jellal gripped the little girl's shoulders worriedly.

"Yes, I'm fine Jellal-nii." Wendy turned and watched Amaya fight Myles. The three didn't leave yet. They watched as the girl got punched and kicked by the Claw leader, but then retaliated with stronger punches and kicks. Wendy waited for the fight to be over, so she can thank the girl for stepping in.

Myles threw his fist at Amaya, but Amaya quickly leaned to the side, grabbed his arm, and twisted it. He cried in pain then pulled his arm away. Amaya kicked the side of his leg, giving him a charley horse, and in return, Myles punched the side of Amaya's head.

The fight continued for a while, then Myles and Amaya stopped to breath. They were already covered in sweat and the occasional spot of blood, panting crazily. Amaya wasn't done yet though, she wanted the fights with Dragon Claw to be done with and get them back for picking on the little girl.

Amaya wiped sweat and blood from her mouth, thinking of how she'll finish this. Leader Myles, though, wasn't giving up either, he grinned again and gripped something attached to his belt.

"No one stood up after this long in a fight with me." He lifted his head to look straight at Amaya. "Your tough-" Amaya didn't care about his boasts and praises. She punched his jaw, forcing him to stop talking.

"I don't care." Amaya said in a straight voice. "Haven't you received that message yet?"

Myles didn't respond. He pulled out a knife from his belt and held it up so everyone could see.

"L-Leader Myles? Isn't this taking this a bit to far?" A Claw member asked in a scared voice. The other members retreated already, and he seemed to stay and watch.

"Shut up! Let me do my work." Myles swung the blade and it cut a line in Amaya's skin on her left arm.

"Agh!" Amaya yelled in pain and covered the wound with her right hand. Blood seeped through her fingers and she winced at the pain.

"Oh no!" Wendy gasped and covered her mouth. Jellal and Mystogan's eyes widened and gasped too.

"What are you going to do now?" Myles smiled at Amaya innocently. "I remember one of my Claws saying that you were called the 'Sky's Shadow'." He wiped the blood from the knife's blade and reattached it to his belt. "Care to tell me your real name? I'd love to know the name of the girl wh-" The Claw leader got interrupted with another punch in the jaw, followed up with a kick to the chest causing the wind to knock out of him. He fell backwards, hitting the concrete hard.

"I already told you that I don't care. And you can forget about learning my actual name." Amaya stood before his fallen body. "Now," She glared at the remaining Claw member. "Tell your gang to disband and get out of my life." The member made a noise showing his fear, like a squeal or yelp.

"W-Wait!" Myles coughed. "I'm not done ye- Agh!" Amaya stepped on his arm, and he collapsed for real this time.

"L-Leader!" The Claw member rushed to Myles' side, "OK! We'll stop!" He then dragged him and his leader away.

Amaya waited for them to disappear, and when they did, she fell to her knees. The cut on her arm started to drip more blood, the crimson running down to her hands then to the floor.

"Miss!" Wendy ran to Amaya, and helped her up. "Thank you for standing up for me! A-Are you ok?"

Amaya nodded, even though she was obviously not ok, and faintly smiled at her. "It's no problem. They've been picking with me for a while. You probably heard my little speech before the fight started."

Jellal walked up to the two girls. "You were brave to challenge the gang leader."

Mystogan joined and said, "We should get you to the hospital. Our mom could help you."

"N-No, it's fine. I'm always beat up like this, but this time was a bit worse… Th-Then usual." Amaya started to fall again, and Jellal caught her half way.

"We're taking you to the hospital. Mystogan, you carry her. I'll call mom." Jellal said.

"I don't need to be carried, I'm fine." Amaya told them, despite her heavy in Jellal's arms.

"You can barely walk, just let us help you. You can trust us." Mystogan said, looking straight into Amaya's eyes. Amaya sighed and nodded again as Jellal helped her into Mystogan's arms.

"Thanks, you're all very kind…" Amaya voice trailed off. She was incredibly tired, probably from blood loss.

"You saved Wendy, so we have to repay you in a way." Mystogan looked down at her in his arms. Amaya faintly smiled again and gripped her left arm tight, adding pressure to the wound so it would stop bleeding.

"Y-Yeah mom! Wendy's ok! She isn't hurt! The one hurt is the girl who charged in." Jellal was talking to Grandine, their mother, on the phone. Jellal sighed after a moment and gave the phone to Wendy. "She wants to talk to you."

Wendy took the phone. "Mom, I'm fine! You have to help the girl though! She's close to passing out." Wendy listened to her mom, then answered, "Mysto-nii is carrying her right now… She's bleeding, she got cut by a knife… No, no one else got cut… Yes! Thank you mom!" Wendy hung up and handed the phone back to Jellal.

"What'd she say?" Mystogan asked.

"She said she'll get a room ready for her right now." Wendy turned to Amaya. "We'll help you, umm…"

"Amaya."

"We'll help you, Amaya-san!" Wendy said. "My name's Wendy, by the way."

"Thank you Wendy-chan." Amaya smiled at the young girl.

"It's no problem!" Wendy smiled back and started walking toward the hospital. "We better hurry!" Mystogan and Jellal followed their little sister.

"I'm Jellal, Wendy's big brother and Mystogan's twin brother." Jellal introduced himself.

"And I'm Mystogan, also Wendy's big brother and Jellal's twin."

"Nice to meet you both, thank you for helping me." Amaya laid awkwardly in Mystogan's arms and waited for them to arrive at the hospital.

* * *

Jellal and Wendy sat down in the waiting room of the Magnolia hospital. Mystogan carried Amaya into one of the hospital bedrooms, and were waiting for Dr. Grandine to come. Suddenly, Mystogan walked into the waiting room.

"Where's Amaya-san?" Jellal asked.

"Mom's checking her cut. She told me to wait out here." Mystogan sat down next to his little sister. The three waited patiently for Amaya and Grandine. A few minutes later, Grandine walked into the waiting room, joining the three siblings.

"Amaya has a few bruises, and the cut will leave a scar on her left arm." Grandine explained. Amaya then joined the group in the room. Her blood spots were washed away, but her shirt still had a couple of traces from the fight and there were bandages wrapped around her left upper arm.

"How're you feeling, Amaya-san?" Wendy asked.

"I'm fine, just a little tired." Amaya scratched the back of her head.

"You should go home and rest today, Amaya. Your bruises will heal in a week or so. The cut, on the other hand…" Grandine pat the girl's shoulder gently.

"Its alright," Amaya sighed. "Thanks for everything guys, Doctor." Amaya waved and walked away. Mystogan, Jellal, and Wendy watched her as Grandine wrote stuff down on her clipboard.

"Now…" Grandine looked at her twin boys. "I want you two to go keep an eye on Amaya."

Mystogan and Jellal looked at their mother, confused, then remembered: They lost nearly lost their little sister. "Punishment?" They asked in unison.

The doctor nodded. "Wendy, I want you to go with your brothers too."

"Eh? Why me too?" Wendy was the one confused now. She didn't need punishment for anything.

"I don't think Amaya would feel comfortable alone with two older boys, that she just met, looking after her. You watch your brothers so they don't do anything funny." Grandine eyed Mystogan and Jellal.

"You really think we would do something to her?!" Jellal became shocked.

"We aren't like that!" Mystogan said, shocked as well.

"Amaya doesn't know that. She just met you all. Wendy, just go with them." Grandine looked at the twins sternly. They all sighed and nodded. The siblings got up and walked out of the hospital, saying bye to their mother on the way out.

* * *

When Amaya got home she changed into a black tank top and plaid pajama pants. She plopped on the couch, Blaze jumping onto the empty spot next to her. She turned on the TV and started watching an anime about a 16-year old boy looking all over the world for the rest of the legendary Rave, but turned it off when she heard a knock on the door.

Amaya got up and walked over to the door, opening it to see the three siblings from before. "Wh-What are you guys doing here?" She asked. Blaze looked up at the blunettes curiously, from behind Amaya.

"Our mom told us to look after you." Mystogan answered.

"R-Really?" Amaya opened the door wider. "Well, uh… Come in, I guess."

The three walked in.

"Nice place," Jellal commented. "You live alone?"

"No, Blaze lives here too." Amaya pointed at the orange cat staring up at the new humans.

"Aw! She's adorable!" Wendy bent down and pet the little cat. Blaze purred and nodded her head.

Amaya scratched the back of her head awkwardly. "Well, you guys make yourself at home, I'm going to take a nap. I don't really have much to offer…"

"It's alright, thank you." Mystogan smiled warmly at Amaya. "You go get rest."

Amaya waved and walked into her bedroom, closing her door behind her. Blaze stayed with the three visitors and jumped onto the couch, Wendy joining her. Jellal and Mystogan sighed.

"So what do we do while Amaya-san sleeps?" Wendy asked, petting Blaze's back.

The twins shrugged.

"Just watch some TV and I'll look to see if she has anything that I could cook for dinner." Mystogan walked into the kitchen. Jellal followed and Wendy turned on the TV to a boy with silver hair, unsheathing a huge sword from his back.

Mystogan opened the fridge, looking for stuff to cook.

"So we're staying here that long for us to eat dinner here?" Jellal sat down on a chair at the small dining table.

"Well she lives alone-" Blaze meowed at the statement, from the couch, in protest. Mystogan rephrased his sentence, "She lives alone with her cat. I think she would appreciate a dinner with others for once." Mystogan closed the fridge door and sat down across from his brother.

"Ah, okay." Jellal said, "Find anything?"

Mystogan nodded. "I'll cook later."

There was a small silence, the sound of Wendy flipping through channels on the TV in the background.

Then Jellal broke the ice. "So what do you think of Amaya-san?"

"She's a nice girl, I guess. Good fighter. Why?" Mystogan answered.

Jellal sighed and said, "Nothing…"

"What are you thinking? 'Cause I know it isn't nothing. No matter how dense you may be sometimes." Mystogan snickered.

Jellal began to glare then opened his mouth, "Let me rephrase my question then. Do you think Amaya-san's pretty?"

Mystogan looked obliviously at him. "Uh, yeah… Why are you asking?"

"Just wondering. You've been acting awfully kind toward her." Jellal said, almost smirking.

"It's true!" Wendy called from the couch.

Mystogan raised an eyebrow and made a face that asked 'seriously?' "I'm just being nice. We just met her and all."

"Just met her and you were carrying her."

"Because you told me too."

Jellal sighed. "Alright, alright."

There was another silence, but then Mystogan smirked. "So how are you and Erza?"

"Good."

"You two really need to date already."

Jellal looked away to hide his small blush. "Shut up."


	3. Chapter 3

"Jellal, can you set the table?" Mystogan asked. It was late afternoon. Mystogan just finished cooking and it seemed like his siblings were hungry.

"'Kay." Jellal walked to the cabinet.

"Wendy, can you go wake up Amaya-san?" Mystogan asked, glancing over to the couch where Wendy and Blaze were sitting on. Blaze had fallen asleep and was purring, possibly from a dream.

"OK!" Wendy jumped up and walked to Amaya's room, slowly opening the door and stepping in.

Wendy looked around. CDs were stacked on a couple of shelves and a pair of headphones hung from a hook on the wall. Then she slowly walked to Amaya's bed. She was hugging a pillow, still asleep. Wendy shook her shoulder, saying, "Amaya-san, dinner's ready."

Amaya slowly opened her eyes. "Dinner?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

Wendy nodded. "Mysto-nii just finished cooking."

"Oh, you guys didn't have too." Amaya smiled weakly.

"It's alright, we don't mind." Wendy smiled back.

"Thank you. I'll be out in a sec." Amaya got out of bed and stretched.

"Okay," Wendy walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Did you wake her?" Mystogan and Jellal were sitting at the table already.

Wendy joined them. "Yes, she said she'll be out in a second."

Amaya walked into the room, her hair tied up. "Thanks for cooking, Mystogan-kun."

"No problem." Mystogan replied.

Amaya sat down in the last empty seat at the table and saw her bowl filled with ramen. "Oh my God, you cooked ramen…" Then she looked up at the twins. "Wait, I had food to cook?"

"I opened the fridge and it looked like you just got back from the grocery store." Mystogan explained.

"Ojii-san probably stopped by." Amaya rubbed her shoulder.

"Your grandfather?" Jellal asked.

"Well, kind of. He's like my grandfather…"

"Ah, okay." Jellal said. "So shall we start eating?"

Amaya and Wendy nodded at the same time and said, "Itadakimasu!" Then started eating.

Mystogan and Jellal chuckled and started eating too.

A few minutes of silence past, and Wendy broke the silence. "Amaya-san, do you like music?" She asked remembering Amaya's bedroom.

"I LOVE music." Amaya answered. "You saw my room, right?"

Wendy laughed. "Yes, I did. You have a lot of CDs!"

"My friend Mid used to lend me some of his." Amaya told her.

"Used to?" Mystogan asked.

"Well, he had to move away a month ago," Amaya explained. "His dad's job caused them to move somewhere else."

"Oh…" Jellal said. He hesitated from asking, "Was he close to you?"

"He was like my big bro." Amaya said then continued to eat.

A few more minutes later, all of them were done eating.

"Thanks Mystogan-kun. You're a good cook!" Amaya got up and set her bowl at the sink.

"Don't flatter him." Jellal said.

Mystogan glared at his brother then smiled at Amaya. "Thank you, Amaya-san."

Amaya laughed as she took the rest of the empty dishes from the table, and started washing them.

"Do you need help with that?" Wendy asked, walking up to the raven head.

"No, I'm alright, Wendy-chan. Thank you though." Amaya smiled down at her.

"Okay." Wendy sat back at the table, watching Mystogan wipe it down with a paper towel.

"It's going to be my job anyway…" Amaya muttered to herself.

"What was that, Amaya-san?" Jellal asked.

"Nothing, just me thinking aloud." Amaya finished washing the dishes and filled Blaze's food bowl. The cat quickly woke up and ran to the bowl.

"Well, we should be taking our leave now." Jellal said. "We have school tomorrow."

Amaya realized what day it was. "Oh, right. Same here."

"Oh, what school do you go to?" Mystogan asked.

Amaya thought for a second. "I forgot… Ojii-san just enrolled me."

The siblings laughed and said their goodbyes. Amaya waved as they walked out then walked into her room. She picked up the uniform on her desk. She examined it and wondered, _'What was the name of the school?'_ She looked back at her desk and saw a note from Sage. She set down the folded uniform and picked the note up.

"'Don't forget you have school at Fairy High tomorrow! I got your uniform and everything, so don't worry. The school's the one you always past when you walk to the book store so you should be able to find your way there. Have fun tomorrow! ~Ojii-san'" She read aloud. "Oh, it was Fairy…"

**Thanks KATgrrlz2000 for the first review! And seriously? 'Your highness'? =_=**

**Anyway, stay tuned for the 4th chapter! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I haven't updated this fanfic in a while... Been busy uh...procrastinating. Enjoy!**

"Morning, Levy!" Lucy waved to her fellow Fairy student.

"Lu-chan! Did you hear that there'll be a new student here, today?" The blunette asked excitedly.

"No, I haven't. Does anyone know who it is yet?" Lucy became curious.

"Nope, but most think it's a guy." Levy explained.

Lucy started imagining the new student. "Ah, I wonder if he'll be cute…"

"Lu-chan, we don't know if it's going to be a girl or guy. AND I thought you were with Natsu!" Levy placed her hands on her hips.

Lucy blushed. "We're just friends! I told you, no, EVERYONE a hundred times already!"

Levy giggled. "Surrre…"

Lucy sighed and they both walked into the classroom, waiting for the new student to arrive.

Mystogan sat down and waited for the teacher to come. He also heard the news about a new student and was also wondering who it was. He thought it was possible to be Amaya, but many students assumed it was a guy from the description. Dark hair, great at fighting, and around 16 or 17 years old.

Finally, Crux-sensei walked into the classroom and shushed the students. "As you all probably know, there will be a new student coming in today. Please welcome her." He nodded toward the door and a girl with dark hair and bandages wrapped around her left upper arm walked into the classroom. She stood in front of the class, next to Crux-sensei.

Whispers from all the around the class sounded. Levy held back a laugh and looked at Lucy who was shocked it was actually a girl, not a cute, tough guy.

"She's supposed to be tough?" Natsu whispered to Elfman. He shrugged.

Amaya twitched in annoyance of Natsu's comment, but let it go. "My name is Amaya. N-" She stopped her words and leaned back a little bit as she spotted a shirtless raven head. "U-Uhh…" She pointed to the student.

"What?" Gray looked down to see his bare chest. "CRAP! AGAIN!" He frantically looked around for his lost shirt.

"Way to make a first impression, Ice Freak!" Natsu laughed.

Many other students facepalmed.

"I told you, it's a habit!" Gray found his shirt and buttoned it back up.

"So, I have to get used to that?" Amaya asked.

"Amaya-san, you will sit in between Gray and the window." Crux-sensei pointed to the empty seat, as if nothing happened.

"Guess I do…" Amaya muttered to herself and walked to her seat. As she sat down, she heard a loud snoring noise. She looked up and saw Crux-sensei asleep, over his desk. "What the..?"

Students started to move around into their usual groups as if the teacher asleep in class was normal. The girls in their group of girls, the guys in their group of guys. Amaya watched the teacher for a while then shrugged. She rest her chin on top of her crossed arms, over her desk.

"So, Lu-chan! Do you think the new student's cute?" Levy covered her mouth to keep from laughing again, but failed.

"I assumed it was a guy!" Lucy pouted. "And be quiet, she might hear you." Lucy loudly whispered.

"Lucy, you have a problem with whispering." Erza laughed as Lucy pouted again.

Amaya obviously heard their conversation, being them a few seats away. She moved her head then saw Mystogan reading a book, separated from the guy group. She was about to get up and go say hi, but she was still tired from the fight the day before. And lazy to get up. She sighed and buried her face into her arms, waiting for the next bell to ring.

"What do you guys think of the new girl?" Gray asked.

"She's probably scared to talk to you now, after that first meeting." Natsu began to laugh again. Gray rolled his eyes, but the other guys nodded in agreement with Natsu.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and students started to leave the classrooms. Amaya, lunchless and penniless, got up out of her seat, getting ready for her search for a vending machine. Before she walked out the door, she heard a faint 'Amaya' near her. She turned around to see Mystogan getting out of his chair and walking toward her.

"How's your arm?" Mystogan glanced at Amaya's bandaged left arm.

"Alright, I guess." Amaya answered. The two walked out of the classroom, followed by other fairies.

"Whoa, Whoa." Lucy paused, causing Erza and Levy to bump into each other. "Is that Mystogan-kun and the new girl?" She spotted the blue haired boy, who was mostly seen alone, walk with the new girl, Amaya.

"Wow, it is." Erza said, surprised herself. Mystogan, Jellal, and Erza were childhood friends, and haven't seen each other for a few years. Last month Erza found out that the twins moved back in Magnolia and found out they have a little sister. Jellal got accepted to Sociere, a school mostly for really smart students, while Mystogan entered Fairy.

"Erza, you and Mystogan-kun are good friends. Has he ever mentioned an 'Amaya'?" Levy asked.

Erza shook her head. "Nope."

"What about Jellal-kun?" Lucy asked. Erza shook her head once more. The three watched Mystogan and Amaya walked together.

"I'm guessing you don't have a lunch?" Mystogan asked Amaya, noticing she wasn't holding a bento.

"Forgot to grab it." Amaya scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Do you know where a vending machine is?"

Mystogan laughed lightly. "Down the hall and take a left."

"Thanks." Amaya waved and started walking away. "See you 'round!"

Mystogan waved back and started walking the opposite direction. When the blunette was alone, Lucy chased after him, Erza and Levy on her heels.

"Mystogan!" Lucy called, causing him to turn around.

"Er… What's with you girls?" Mystogan looked at the three girls in front of him.

"You know. How do you already know Amaya? The new girl?" Levy asked.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Lucy asked, excited.

Mystogan shook his head slowly. "No…"

"Then how do you know her?" Levy asked again.

"Umm… Yesterday, Wendy was about to get attacked by the Claw gang leader but Amaya-san charged in and fought him," Mystogan explained. "After that we all started to hang out."

"Oh…" The three girls nodded slowly.

"Who won?!" Natsu burst out from behind Lucy, Gray standing beside him.

"AH! Where'd you two come from?!" Lucy jumped from surprise.

"Amaya did." Mystogan said.

"Really?!" Erza asked. "Against a gang leader?"

Mystogan nodded. "By herself."

"Wow! She's tougher than she looks!" Natsu said, creating a fist in his hand. He turned his head and saw Amaya down the hall, a can of iced tea in her hand. "Amaya! Fight mee!" Natsu yelled and ran down the hall.

"Natsu! Stop it!" Gray yelled.

Natsu ignored him and proceeded to run at the girl. Amaya looked to her side and saw Natsu lift his fist.

"Nats-!" Gray's words stopped as he saw Amaya block the upcoming punch.

Amaya lifted her canned beverage and Natsu punched the can, tea bursting out of the top.

"You owe me a drink from the vending machine."

"I don't owe you anything!" Natsu punched with his other fist, only to be blocked again.

Amaya held onto Natsu's fist in her palm and threw it back at him, causing him to fly backwards into Gray.

"Fine then." Amaya threw the crushed can into the nearest recycle bin and walked away.

"Don't you walk away from me! Come back here coward!" Natsu yelled, struggling as Gray held him back.

Amaya walked back with a mop. "I'm not a coward. I just don't want to fight." She mopped up the tea from the ground and placed it back where she found it, then walked away.

"Give it a rest, Natsu." Gray said, as he dragged Natsu away.

"Impressive…" Erza commented (about Amaya).

Lucy looked around to see that Mystogan disappeared from the group. Soon after, the students started to go back to their own thing during lunch.

**A/N: Remember! I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL! Only own Amaya, Sage, Blaze, and Mid. And THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW SHADEFLARE123! **


	5. Chapter 5

…**ShadeFlare…seriously? Ah well, enjoy the chapter everyone!**

The last bell of the day rang and students began to leave, happy at their freedom. It was Friday and Amaya has been acquainted with all the students in her class, but mostly hangs out by herself. When she's hanging out with someone, it's mostly just Mystogan or Lucy, but barely Lucy since she always gets sucked into another conversation. Out of school, it was either her Ojii-san or Blaze.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the arcade?" Natsu asked his group of friends.

"Sorry, got work today." Gray picked up his school bag and waved as he walked out. "Maybe after I'll drop by."

"What about you guys?" Natsu looked to the other guys. They nodded and they all walked out of the classroom, stating what were they gonna play and who they were gonna challenge.

"Luigi! Wanna come?" Natsu called behind him.

"Yep! AND IT'S LUCY!" Lucy yelled and slung her bag over her shoulder. "Amaya-san, want to come?"

"No thanks, kind of busy today." Amaya got out of her seat and picked up her school bag.

"Aw, okay." Lucy ran after the group of guys and yelled behind her, "Bye!"

Amaya waved as most of her classmates walked out. _'It seems that Mystogan-kun left early.' _She thought as she spotted the blunette's empty seat and walked out the door.

_'I better hurry or else Ojii-san's gonna get mad.'_ The Three Suns restaurant opened recently and the owner, Sage (Ojii-san), gave Amaya the job. Well…more like made her.

Amaya ran home to change then ran to the restaurant.

"Shadow of The Three Suns, reporting for duty." Amaya opened the double doors to the restaurant and Blaze greeted her as she walked in, sitting on the counter. "Did she walk here?" She asked, petting the cat's head.

"Yep." Sage nodded. "Get to work, you know what to do." He said as he handed her an apron.

"Yeah, yeah." Amaya accepted the apron and walked into the kitchen.

"Ah! The Shadow has arrived!" Macao raised his hand in greeting as he saw Amaya walk in the kitchen.

"Hi Macao-san." Amaya greeted as she tied her hair up into a ponytail. "How's your day?"

"Good, it's good. How do you like it at Fairy so far?"

"Fairy's fun. Did Ojii-san tell you about what happened on the first day?" Amaya rolled up her sleeves.

Macao chuckled. "Yeah. Oh that Natsu."

"I'll take it from here, Macao-san." Amaya walked over to the counter where Macao was cutting vegetables.

"Thanks, have fun." Macao moved aside and took off his apron, hanging it onto a hook near the exit of the kitchen.

"Bye!" Amaya resumed cutting the vegetables as the old man walked out.

He waved and disappeared out the door.

* * *

"Ahaa! I'm hungry!" Natsu put a hand over his growling stomach.

"We just ate earlier. How do you get hungry so easily?" Max asked, leaning against the zombie shooting video game machine.

"We've only been here for like a few hours, too." Lucy said over the noise of her game.

"So? I'm hungry!" Natsu whined.

Gray, who finally got off of work, sighed and shook his head. "You're hopeless."

"What'd you say, Ice Freak?" Natsu glared at the raven head.

"You heard me, Flame Brain." Gray glared back.

"Hey! No fighting!" Lucy finished her game and stood in the middle of the two.

"Oh! I know! We should go to that new restaurant that opened up, tomorrow!" Natsu's face lit up.

"Tomorrow? Aren't you hungry _now_?" Jet asked, only to be ignored by Natsu.

"Oh! We should invite everyone!" Lucy clapped her hands together. Then she giggled and whispered, "I should have Erza invite Jellal-kun!"

"What was that, Lucy?" Droy joined his group of friends inside the arcade.

"Nothing! Nothing!" Lucy waved her hands as if trying to shoo a fly away.

"Should we invite the new girl?" Max asked.

"Well, no one really has anything to contact her by tomorrow..." Gray explained.

"Can Mystogan-kun?" Lucy said.

"Well, first, does anyone have anything to contact _him_?"

Everyone shrugged.

"Ah well…" Lucy sighed.

"Ok! So it's settled! Enough chit chat! I'm hungry!" Natsu grabbed Lucy's hand and ran out of the building.

"See you all tomorrow!" Lucy called. "Make sure to tell Juvia, Erza, and them!"

"Those two need to admit that they're dating already." Everyone nodded and went back to their games.

* * *

"Oi! Am-" Sage was interrupted by his worker's words.

"It's Shadow!" Amaya said frantically.

"Why?" Sage's shoulders dropped slightly. "Claw isn't after you anymore."

"Sorry, habit." Amaya switched from cooking to washing the dishes and the sun started to drop in the sky. "So…what were you going to say?"

"We're closing early today, you could start cleaning up."

"Ah, well, done with that." Amaya said as she finished the last dish of the day. "'Night Ojii-san." She grabbed her messenger bag and pulled out her headphones attached to her MP3 player.

"G'night." Sage said. "Remember, you're working tomorrow."

"Yeah, I know." Amaya said as she walked out of the restaurant, slipping on her headphones and turning on the music player. "C'mon Blaze." The orange cat woke from her nap, jumped down from the counter, and followed her owner out the door.

She looked around at the nearby shops and such, closing down for the day. _'Ah, I'm hungry… Should've asked Ojii-san to make me dinner before I left…_' She thought.

Amaya and Blaze finally reached home and walked inside. Amaya quickly warmed up some leftovers, from the night before, for dinner, then filled Blaze's bowl with food.

"Itadakimasu!" Amaya said while, at the same time, Blaze meowed. The two ate their food and got ready for bed.

After Amaya showered, got dressed into her PJs, and brushed her teeth, she looked at the scar on her left arm. Thanks to a special medicine from Dr. Grandeeny (or Grandine), the cut faded into a scar faster. _'It's as if she has healing powers.' _Amaya thought. She then got into her bed and stared at her ceiling. Blaze's light snoring from the foot of the bed somehow rocked Amaya to sleep, when the moon became high in the sky.

**A/N: Woops, forgot to include in my last chapter's 'A/N' that I also own Myles along with the 'Claw gang'. Anyway, next chapter on the way!**


	6. Chapter 6

"I can't believe I agreed to come with you." Mystogan said, walking alongside his brother.

"You need to get out more, so I'm helping you." Jellal said.

Yesterday, Lucy invited Erza to The Three Suns restaurant, insisting that she invite Jellal too. Erza eventually called Jellal and invited him. Jellal somehow persuaded Mystogan to tag along, because if he didn't, Mystogan would be alone at home, with their dad on a long business trip and Wendy helping out at the hospital, along with Grandeeny working.

Mystogan sighed. The two reached the meeting spot, in front of the restaurant. Erza and Lucy were there already, and waved at the twins once they saw them.

"Hi Jellal-kun! Mystogan-kun!" Lucy greeted. "Happy you two could come!"

"Thank you for inviting us." Jellal said. Mystogan just nodded, leaving all the words to his brother.

Lucy nudged Erza's arm.

"Oh! Ah, n-no problem!" A hint of a blush appeared in Erza's cheeks.

Lucy laughed.

"Oh and a lot of people said they couldn't come, so it seems like it's only going to be us four, Natsu, Gray, and Juvia." Lucy sighed.

"It's alright, Lucy-san." Mystogan assured her.

"Ah well…" Lucy scratched the back of her head. "Oh look who's coming." She said, pointing at the blue haired girl walking toward them.

"Hello everyone!" Juvia waved and joined the group.

"Hi Juvia!" Lucy greeted.

"Hi Juvia." Erza waved back. "Jellal, this is Juvia." She said. "Juvia, this is Jellal."

"Hello Jellal-kun! I'm Juvia!" Juvia shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Juvia-san." Jellal shook her hand in return.

"Hi Mystogan-kun!" Juvia waved at the twin leaning against the wall. Mystogan waved back, showing a faint smile.

"I'M GONNA WIN!" A voice yelled.

"NO I'M GONNA WIN!" Another voice yelled.

Natsu and Gray came running, in a tie of their race. The two slowed their running after they passed the concrete block with a flower bush in the middle, also known as their finish line.

"Who won?!" Natsu turned to Lucy.

"I think it was a tie…" Lucy answered.

"Dammit!" Gray cursed.

"I'll win next time!" Natsu panted. "For sure!"

"Here Gray-sama, have some water." Juvia handed the raven head a water bottle.

"Thanks Juvia." Gray quickly opened the bottle and drank.

"Anything for Gray-sama!" Juvia smiled at his thanks.

"Can I have a drink?" Natsu asked, but Juvia ignored him.

"Well, you could see that this is Gray and Natsu." Erza told Jellal as she gestured toward the two.

"'Sup." Gray nodded.

"Hi!" Natsu smiled widely and waved.

"So should we go inside now?" Lucy asked.

Everyone nodded except Natsu. Instead, he yelled, "YEAH! I'm hungry!"

Everyone walked in and was greeted by the man at the cashier.

"Welcome to The Three Suns! I'm Sage, the owner." Sage told the group. He spotted Mystogan and Jellal, then asked, "Do you all go to Fairy High?"

"Yep!" Lucy answered.

"Well, actually, I go to Sorciere." Jellal said.

Sage nodded slowly, to himself.

"How'd you know?" Gray asked.

"Lucky guess." Sage said. Of course, that wasn't true. Amaya told him about the three siblings she met in the last Claw incident and that one of them was in her class. She also described that all of them had blue hair and the twins had a red tattoo on the right side of their face. "So how many?"

Lucy counted everyone and said, "Seven."

Sage grabbed the necessary amount of menus and started walking toward a table. "Please follow me." The group followed.

"I'll have a waiter come and take your orders in a bit." Sage placed the menus on the table and walked away.

Everyone sat down, Lucy next to Natsu, Natsu next to Gray, Gray next to Juvia, Juvia next to Erza, Erza next to Jellal, Jellal next to Mystogan, and Mystogan next to an extra seat.

Amaya was across the room, taking a couple's order. She had her hair tied up in a ponytail again and wore a black and gray baseball tee, plain jeans, her work apron, and red sneakers. After she got the couple's order, she took their menus and started for the kitchen. Halfway she saw a familiar group of people at a table nearby.

'_Is that…'_ Amaya gasped loudly as she saw the familiar faces of Lucy, Natsu, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, and Mystogan. She quickly covered her face with the two menus when she realized that the gasp was very loud. She walked to the kitchen with a faster pace, still holding up the menus.

Mystogan turned his head and saw a suspicious someone covering their face. He raised an eyebrow as the girl walked into the kitchen, not once lowering the menus from her face.

"Amaya, what's with you?" Sage looked up from the stove when he heard Amaya walk in. He saw her nervous expression when she removed the menus from in front of her face.

"N-Nothing." Amaya answered.

"Ok… Oh, I want you to go wait the group of 7 that just arrived." Sage walked over to the curtain that separated the restaurant and the kitchen and pointed to the Fairies and Sorciere student, quietly.

"I can't be their waitress!" Amaya said.

"Why not?" He backed away from the curtain.

"I don't know… I…I don't want them to know I work here."

"That hurts." Sage said in an offended tone. "Plus, you need more friends. You're GOING out there." He pushed her out of the kitchen and into the restaurant.

"Wha-?!" Amaya stumbled into the room and caught her balance by bumping into a customer leaving. She apologized to the person and hissed at Sage, once they left. "See what you made me do?!"

"Sorry..." Sage said and walked back into the kitchen.

Amaya's eye twitched in annoyance. Then she sighed and adjusted her nametag. It still said 'Shadow' instead of 'Amaya', and it said that in the first place because she wanted to hide any information about her from Claw. _'I really have to change that soon.' _She walked over to the table that seated the seven of her friends.

"Hello, my name is-"

"Amaya?" Mystogan looked up at their waitress.

Amaya scratched the back of her head and laughed slightly. "Yeah…"

"Oh ho! It's the new girl!" Natsu said.

"Amaya-san!" Lucy waved.

"You work here?" Jellal asked.

Amaya nodded. "Yeah… So uh… What will-" Amaya lifted her notepad and pen, but lowered them and sighed. "Sorry sir, but no shirt, no service."

"Gray-sama!" Juvia squealed.

"Wha- AH!" Gray looked down and saw his bare chest.

**A/N: Sorry about how long it takes me to update this fanfiction… I have school and after school activities and stuff…and I procrastinate a lot… Ah well, until next chapter! *virtual wave***


	7. Chapter 7

After Amaya took Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, Jellal, and Mystogan's order, Sage told Amaya to switch to cooking. According to Natsu, Amaya's cooking was "OH MY FIRE DRAGON, THIS IS GOOD. I WAS SCARED TO EAT IT AT FIRST SINCE ITS AMAYA COOKING AND ALL, BUT THIS IS PRETTY GOOD!" Amaya didn't know to be offended or relieved at Natsu's comment but she just continued cooking. Around 1 or 2 pm, Amaya looked outside the kitchen and saw that the seven left.

* * *

"Amaya, you could go home now." Sage called from the counter in the front of the restaurant.

"Okay." She washed her hands, hung her apron on a hook, and looked up at the clock. _'6:14.'_ she said in her head. She untied her hair from her ponytail and combed her hair with her fingers.

Amaya walked out of the kitchen and looked around. The restaurant was almost empty. A few people were eating and more people slowly came in through the door. As she looked around, she saw a familiar blue-headed young man looking out the window. Amaya could tell it was Mystogan by the way he was alone. She walked over to him.

"Mind if I join you, Mystogan-kun?" Amaya asked and sat in the chair across Mystogan.

"Not at all." Mystogan answered and looked at the dark-headed girl.

"What happened to Jellal-kun and them?" Amaya questioned.

"They went to the movies. I didn't feel like going," Mystogan said. "And you could just call us Mystogan and Jellal. You could drop the '-kun' now, we're pretty good friends now right?"

"Yeah, okay." Amaya smiled. _'Aha! Take that Ojii-san! I have friends!' _In her head, she lifted her fist up in victory.

"You could just call me Amaya then." Amaya said.

"So did they watch a movie that was four to five hours, or what?"

"I don't really know. They probably went shopping, or sightseeing, or something." Mystogan sighed. "Plus they said they'd pick me up after."

Amaya raised an eyebrow. "So what did you do all this time?"

"Went to the nearby book store; sit here…" Mystogan scratched the back of his head. "Hopefully they didn't forget about me."

Amaya laughed.

"Want to walk around town while I wait for them?" Mystogan asked, as he got up from his chair.

"Sure." Amaya said and got up. The two walked out of the restaurant and roamed around.

* * *

"That's weird…" Jellal scratched the back of his head. Him and the five fairies arrived at the Three Suns, and looked around for the absent Mystogan. "Where could he have gone?"

"Hm…" Lucy thought aloud.

"Doesn't he read a lot?" Gray asked. "Maybe he's at the book store…"

Sage looked up from the counter. "Are you kids looking for that Mystogan boy?"

"Yes, do you know where he went?" Erza asked.

Sage nodded. "He left with Amaya. They went to go walk around town."

"With Amaya?" Natsu asked himself.

The six thanked Sage and searched for Mystogan and Amaya. They finally found them sitting on a bench by the Magnolia fountain. From an idea from Lucy, the six decided to silently watch Mystogan and Amaya, and see what they do, just for the fun of it. They snuck closer to the two and hid behind a few bushes and trees. The splashing of the water in the fountain was too loud for the six to hear, clearly, what Mystogan and Amaya were talking about, so they just watched.

"I didn't know you could cook." Mystogan told Amaya.

"Yeah… Ojii-san, or Sage, taught me how." Amaya said.

"Ah, I see…" Mystogan nodded slowly and wondered what else to talk about. Then he asked, "Did Juvia or Lucy tell you about a party coming up?"

"A party?" Amaya asked in return.

"I guess not." Mystogan said. "I overheard that the two girls are throwing a party next week."

"Why?"

"I don't know, I guess just for fun." Mystogan said.

"Huh…" Amaya muttered. There was a sudden silence between the two.

Then Amaya broke the silence and asked, "Is Jellal and Erza dating?"

Mystogan laughed. "They wish."

At the same time, Jellal and Erza sneezed loudly.

"SSH! They'll hear you!" Natsu ordered them. Though, he wasn't very quiet himself.

"Natsu! Shut up!" Lucy demanded. But she was just as loud as Natsu.

Gray sighed and Juvia joined trying to hush everyone up. The six began louder and Mystogan and Amaya started to hear familiar voices. The two got up and walked over to the rustling bushes.

"Uh…guys?" Amaya raised an eyebrow as she looked down at the arguing bunch. She seemed to not have said it loud enough, because no one stopped to look up and find out that their cover was blown.

"Just let them be." Mystogan sighed.

"Haha, okay." Amaya chuckled a bit. "I'm gonna head home now. Bye Mystogan."

"Bye Amaya." Mystogan waved as she waved back and walked away.

"Say hi to Wendy for me!" Amaya called behind her.

"'Kay," Mystogan called back.

"Hey! Where'd they go?" Natsu looked back to where Mystogan and Amaya were sitting and saw that they disappeared. Lucy, Gray, Juvia, Erza, and Jellal stopped arguing and looked back to where they were spying.

"Well, Amaya went home, and I'm right here." Mystogan told them.

"AH! Mystogan!" The six jumped in surprise when they turned to see the blunette in front of them.

"We were NOT spying on you and Amaya at ALL, if that was what you were thinking!" Natsu explained quickly.

Lucy smacked her forehead. "Natsu…" She muttered.

Jellal sighed and stood up. "I guess we should get home now."

Everyone said bye and walked home, the sun setting in the west.

"So…" Jellal turned to his brother as they walked. "What were you two talking about? You and Amaya, I mean."

"About how you and Erza should date." Mystogan said.

"Eh?!" Jellal blushed slightly and somewhere else, a scarlet-haired girl sneezed again. Mystogan laughed.

**A/N: T^T Sorry I take so long to update mah fanfic… Anyway, I WILL make a fanfic about Amaya's actual story and life and stuff but I am very busy and have to make up a lot of names for certain people… So… yeah… Until next time! *waves* **


	8. Chapter 8

Amaya hugged her knees against her chest once she sat down on the sand, trying to avoid eye contact with the shirtless guys around. Turned out the party that Juvia and Lucy were planning was a beach party, which was very unfortunate…for Amaya, anyways. Everyone has at least one really tiny fear and Amaya's is shirtless guys, odd enough. It wasn't much of a fear, though. It was like a small dislike or something.

"_What's wrong, Amaya-san?" Juvia looked at the nervous girl in front of her. All Juvia said to Amaya was about the beach party coming up on Friday._

"_U-Uh…" Amaya's face became slightly flushed. "Beach party?"_

_Juvia nodded._

"_Well uh…you see…I have this odd discomfort of…shirtless guys…" Amaya smacked her forehead, shame in her little fear, being it a very stupid one._

"_Then how are you OK when Gray…you know." Lucy asked._

_Amaya sighed. "I guess I just got used to it or something. I really don't know."_

Amaya searched her bag for her MP3 player and unfortunately did not find it. She sighed and went back to hugging her knees. She did not only feel uncomfortable with the males around her with the top half of their body absent of clothing, but that she was wearing less clothing than usual too. It's been a while since she's last been to a pool or beach, so she wasn't used to the feeling of wearing a bikini.

"_Aw c'mon, Amaya!" Lucy frowned when Amaya said she wasn't sure if she would come._

"_But…" Amaya searched her mind for a better excuse than 'But there'll be shirtless guys there!' because she knows that Lucy has heard it many times already. The blonde has been bothering her about the party the whole week and it was Thursday already. The girl won't back down and she'll go as far as drag Amaya to the beach. But this whole situation tells that Amaya finally made friends on her own, so she's happy about that._

"_Mystogan-kun will be there!" Lucy tried to persuade Amaya with any idea in her mind._

"_What about that makes me want to go any more than I do right now?" Amaya asked._

_Lucy fake gasped. "Does that mean you don't want to see Mystogan-kun?!" Lucy turned to across the classroom and was about to call out to the blunette. "Myst-!"_

_Amaya quickly covered Lucy's mouth. "No it's not that, I just don't want to see him shirtless, and you know why!" She hissed, quiet enough so Lucy and herself were the only ones to hear, and removed her hand away from Lucy's mouth._

"_Yeah, yeah." Lucy said._

_Amaya sighed and ended up agreeing to go to the party._

The sun shone bright down on the ocean and Amaya watched as her fellow Fairies were playing in the water. She looked around and spotted Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Jellal, Mystogan, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Gray, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, Bisca, Alzack, and many others. She hoped to the dragons that Lucy won't come and drag her out to the water. But her hoping did not help. Amaya saw Lucy and Levy walking toward her.

"Amaya! What are you doing here all alone?" Lucy looked down at the dark headed girl.

"Trying to avoid the guys." Amaya answered.

"Well I don't think it's working…" Levy spotted a few guys, not from Fairy, looking at the three girls but then quickly looking away.

'_Perverts.' _Amaya thought in her head, sighing.

Lucy sighed too. "C'mon, get up." Lucy and Levy grabbed one of Amaya's arms then pulled her up.

"What are you-?" Amaya got interrupted when Lucy and Levy started running toward the water, dragging Amaya along. When they reached the edge, they threw Amaya into the ocean. Amaya surfaced the water from her sudden jump in.

"What was that for?!" Amaya yelled, soaking wet. Thankfully she was in her bathing suit. Lucy and Levy laughed but got soaking wet too after Amaya pulled them into the water.

Natsu, Gray, and Cana watched from nearby and laughed.

"Cana, why don't you go hang out with the girls?" Gray asked.

Cana took a drink from her bottle of booze before answering. "I'll do what I want, Gray."

Natsu shot his eyes from the three girls playing in the water, to his two companions. "Dare me to go play a prank on Amaya?" He grinned.

"What has Amaya ever done to you?" Gray sighed.

"She still hasn't agreed to fight me!" Natsu whined.

Cana let out a chuckle, her cheeks suddenly flushed. "I dare ya! Go for it!"

* * *

"NATSUU!" Amaya yelled for the pink haired boy, Lucy beside her.

Natsu turned to face her and grinned mischievously. "What?" It was late afternoon and students started getting picked up or got into their own car and drove home. Natsu's bare chest was covered by a shirt now, thank the dragons, and was waiting for his father, Igneel.

"What did you do to Amaya's clothes?!" Lucy asked. Amaya held up her bag, absent of her clothes that she was going to change into after the beach party. Lucy was changed into hers, and stayed beside Amaya because she promised that Loke could drop her off at home.

Natsu laughed. "Check the ocean!"

Amaya held up her fist. "Why the hell did you throw them into the ocean?!"

Natsu got into his fighting stance. "HAHA! NOW WILL YOU AGREE TO FIGHT ME?"

"Na-!" Amaya got interrupted by a honk from a car.

"NATSU!" Igneel called for his son from the car.

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed. "Fight me next time!" He said as he ran over to his dad's car.

Amaya sighed and closed her eyes. "What do I do now?" She muttered. Lucy sighed and called Loke to come and pick them up.

Amaya could imagine Sage's reaction if he found out that she got home in only her swimsuit. _"Amaya! Have you no shame?!" _She imagined him say.

Amaya felt clothing appear around her and she opened her eyes. She looked down and a large dark green sweatshirt appeared on her body. She turned around to see Mystogan looking down at her.

He opened his mouth and said, "You could borrow that for a while."

Amaya blushed, noticing that he was still shirtless and facepalmed inside her head. "A-Ah, thank you Mystogan! You're a life saver!"

He smiled lightly and was called by his brother. "See ya." He waved at Amaya and ran over to Jellal.

"Ooh, Amaya! You like Mystogan-kun, don't you?" Lucy whispered to Amaya, when she got off the phone.

Amaya's blush remained on her cheeks. "Wh-What?"

Lucy laughed. "Aw, Amaya_-chan_, you're so cute!"

The blush disappeared and it turned into a glare. "I could beat you up, you know."

Lucy waved away the thought of being beat up and said, "Well, Loke's here. Oh, and by the way, be careful. He's kind of a player."

Amaya sighed and slung her bag over her shoulder as they walked toward the car. _'Mystogan's sweatshirt feels warm…'_ She thought. Then she smacked her forehead. _'What am I thinking?!'_

* * *

"Thanks Lucy, Loke-san." Amaya stepped out of the car, in front of her house.

"No problem!" Lucy said from the passenger seat.

"Any time!" Loke smiled at Amaya and drove away.

Amaya walked up to her front door and unlocked it. As she walked in and closed the door behind her, Blaze greeted her. After she showered and changed, she sat on her bed. She looked over to her chair in front of her desk, and hung there was Mystogan's sweatshirt. She smiled and thought, _'Mystogan is so nice.'_ She thought back to the car ride home with Lucy and her bodyguard, Loke.

"_Mystogan-kun seems to be very nice to you, don't you think?" Lucy said to Amaya._

"_What do you mean?" Amaya asked._

"_From what I see, he talks to you more than others, but that's only from my point of view." Lucy explained._

Amaya laid back on her bed and stared up at the ceiling, Blaze jumping up and laying down next to her.

"Talks to me more than others, huh…" Amaya said to herself as she stroked Blaze's fur and eventually drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: MYSTAYA IS STARTING TO DEVELOP. I guess. Hoped you guys liked this chapter! And yep, you read right. Amaya does not fancy the picture of shirtless guys as much as the next girl, soo… yep. Odd, I know but eh… Everyone has a fear! Anyway, see ya next chapter!**

**P.S: Sorry if I made any mistakes in this chapter, like grammar or spelling. I was in a rush to get it updated :P**


	9. Chapter 9

After washing and folding it, Amaya went to return Mystogan's sweatshirt. The sun shone again in the sky on the Saturday afternoon. For some reason, she felt odd. She felt a new, weird feeling when she thought of Mystogan, but she shook it off. She hugged the green sweatshirt against her chest and walked up the few steps to the front door of the house. She lifted her hand and knocked on the door. A few moments later, Grandine opened the door.

"Ah! Amaya!" the doctor smiled at the young girl.

"Dr. Grandine!"

"What brings you here?" Grandine spotted the familiar sweatshirt in Amaya's arms. "Oh, are you returning that to Mystogan?"

Amaya nodded.

"Well, the twins aren't here right now, they should be home soon…" Grandine said. "Why don't you wait here until they come back?"

"Wh-What?" Amaya asked, surprised.

"Why don't you stay for dinner too?" Grandine asked.

"A-As long as I'm no bother…"

"No, not at all!" Grandine smiled again and moved aside, to let the girl in. "Please, come in."

Amaya walked in and looked around as Grandine closed the door behind them.

"Wendy's here, she should be in her room." Grandine said.

"O-OK…" Amaya walked into the hallway. She found Wendy's door slightly open and gently knocked on it. "Wendy?"

"Amaya-san?" The little girl's voice asked. Amaya heard Wendy walk up to the door and looked down at her once she opened it.

Amaya smiled. "Hi!"

Wendy smiled back and asked, "What are you doing here, Amaya-san?"

"I was returning something to your brother, but since both of them aren't here, your mom invited me to stay for dinner." She explained.

"Ah, ok." Wendy invited Amaya into her room and Amaya saw a white cat lounging on top of the desk. "This is Carla." Wendy introduced the white cat to Amaya.

Amaya patted the cat's head and Carla purred in return. Wendy sat back down on her bed and continued to read the book that was plopped on the blankets. Amaya looked around the neat room and spotted a few papers and a pencil on the desk.

"Mind if I draw a little?" Amaya asked.

"Not at all." Wendy answered, looking up from her book.

Amaya sat on the chair in front of the desk and picked up the pencil. She looked up at Wendy reading her book then back down at the paper and started drawing. Wendy put her book aside and looked over Amaya's shoulder as she drew. After sketching Wendy, Amaya put the pencil down.

"Wow Amaya-san! You're good at drawing," Wendy said, looking at the drawing of herself.

"Thanks, Wendy," Amaya smiled at her work, proudly.

"Can you draw Jellal-nii and Mysto-nii?" Wendy requested.

Amaya nodded and took a blank piece of paper to start her new drawing. Then looked back up at Wendy. "'Mysto?'" She quoted.

Wendy laughed a little. "Yeah." She said. "Some people used to call Mysto-nii 'Mysty' and Jellal-nii 'Jelly'."

Amaya laughed. "I am so going to call them that once they come home." Then started drawing.

* * *

Jellal and Mystogan finally got home and got greeted by their mother.

"You have a visitor." Grandine nodded toward the hallway and the boys looked at each other, wondering who it could be. They both walked into the hallway and knocked on their little sister's door, for they heard at least more than one voice. As they opened the door, they both blinked when they saw the visitor.

Amaya turned around in her seat and waved at the twins. "Hey Mysty, Jelly." She and Wendy laughed. "Thanks for telling me about that, Wendy."

"Please. Don't ever call us that." Mystogan and Jellal said at the same time.

"Haha, fine." Amaya said.

"Mysto-nii, Jellal-nii! Look!" Wendy picked up one of the papers on the desk and showed her brothers a drawing of the 3 siblings.

"Wow, Wendy! Did you draw that?" Jellal asked.

"No no, Amaya-san drew it!" Wendy explained.

"You could draw?" Mystogan asked, turning to Amaya.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Amaya asked in return, not knowing if she should be offended or not.

Mystogan chuckled. "I'm just kidding."

"It looks really nice, Amaya." Jellal commented, still looking at the picture. Mystogan nodded in agreement.

"Thank you." Amaya smiled and tried not to get the compliments get to her head.

"Dinner's ready!" Grandine called from the dining room. The four of them went to the dining room and took their seats.

"Itadakimasu!"

* * *

After dinner, the three siblings went to their rooms to go get dressed in more comfortable clothes, also known as their pajamas or 'sleeping clothes', and/or shower.

Amaya slung her bag over her shoulder and said, "I think I should be going now. Thanks for everything Dr. Grandine."

"Come by anytime you like, Amaya." Grandine walked with Amaya to the door and opened it.

Amaya waved as she walked out. "Tell everyone I said bye!" A few steps out the door, Amaya felt something drop on her head. She looked up and saw dark clouds rolling into the sky along with raindrops falling. She quickly ran back into the house, slightly drenched.

"I guess I'll drive you hom-" Grandine got interrupted by a loud strike of lightning. The two then agreed that none of them want to risk getting struck with lightning and electricity, and decided to have Amaya sleepover. "I'll go get you some dry clothes." Grandine closed the front door and walked off to find spare clothing.

Amaya sighed then muttered to herself, "I owe this family too much…" They took care of her when she got beat up, cooked her dinner, and now let her stay the night...Amaya felt like she could never pay them back. She took her phone out of her bag and dialed Sage's number to make sure he knows where she is.

"Ojii-san, I'm staying the night at a friend's house." She told him once he answered his phone.

"You have friends?" Sage asked sarcastically on the other end of the phone.

Amaya ignored that question and Sage just chuckled, but then became somewhat serious.

"Are there BOYS there?" He asked.

"Well, yes, BUT their mom and little sister is here to keep an eye on them." Amaya said.

Sage hesitated a bit then asked, "Who are the boys?"

"Jellal and Mystogan."

"Oh them? Ok."

Amaya became confused. "What do you mean 'Oh them'?"

"Nothing, nothing." Sage said and hung up.

Amaya pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at her screen. "Fine, don't say bye." She muttered then stuffed the phone back into her bag.

"Here Amaya," Grandine walked over to Amaya and held out a pile of sleeping clothes and a towel. "If you want to wash up, there's a towel too."

"Thank you, Dr. Grandine." Amaya nodded her thanks and began to walk toward the bathroom but felt a hand on her shoulder stop her for a second. She turned her head and saw that the hand was Grandine's.

"Just call me Grandine." She smiled at the girl. Amaya nodded again, returning a smile and walked into the bathroom.

Amaya showered quickly so she wouldn't waste their water and got changed into the clothes she was given. The pajama pants Grandine gave her were a bit large for her so she pulled the drawstring tighter and folded the ends of the pants so they won't drag on the floor. She ran a hand through her damp hair and walked out the door. On the way out, she bumped into Wendy who was also dressed in her pajamas.

"Ah, Amaya-san, you're sleeping over?" Wendy asked.

"Uh, yeah…" Amaya scratched the back of her head then explained the whole reason why she's staying the night.

"Oh, I see." Wendy said after the explanation. "Well good night! I'm going to sleep now." Wendy waved and walked back into her bedroom.

"G'night!" Amaya walked into the living room and plopped on the couch. She dug her phone out of her bag again and saw she got a text from one of her best friends from her hometown.

**A/N: YES FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER. Anyway, I've been thinking….what should I/you all out there call me other than 'skyshadow'… 'Shadow'? or 'Sky?' then I decided on 'Sky' because that sounds awesome. Well 'Shadow' does too…but whatever. SO CALL MEH SKY-SENSEI! HAHAHAHA- no. I'm kidding about the 'sensei' part by the way.**

**I've been fangirling so much lately… And laughing because MY LOVELY FRIENDS OF MINE KEEP TICKLING ME. *sigh* Yeah, welcome to my life. One day I asked "WHY AM I SO TICKILISH?!" and my friend (she has a fanfiction account! :D its Shadeflare123) said "'Cause Mysto thinks it's cute!" (I'm a huge Mystogan fangirl. You probably figured that out by now.) And my response was: "…"**

**I felt like sharing that little story to ya'll 'cause… I felt like it. NEXT CHAPTER ON THE WAY! BYE! *waves***


	10. Chapter 10

'_Aleesia?'_ Amaya thought when she saw who texted her. Aleesia and Amaya were best friends when they lived in the same town. Aleesia wasn't Amaya's only girl best friend though. There was Tara, the evil genius. Aleesia was an evil genius too, but not as evil as Tara. The three were always close and even after Amaya moved to Magnolia after Mid moved, they were still in touch thanks to technology.

"_Hey! Heard you were staying at a friend's house for the night! You made some friends in Magnolia already?" _The text from Aleesia said.

If her shyness wasn't a reason why she doesn't make friends, it may be that people heard of her relationship with the Claw gang and are scared. Aleesia and Tara knew this very well.

"_Yeah, I made some friends. And just exactly HOW did you find out that I was staying the night at a friend's house so fast?_" Amaya texted back.

"_Sage-san and Mid were on the phone and Mid, of course, had to tell us."_

The 'us' Aleesia was referring to was herself and Tara. The two still hung out technically 24/7 but Amaya, unfortunately, couldn't visit that often.

Amaya sighed and texted back, _"Wow, I guess stuff spreads around fast between us all."_

"_Yep! Well, I gotta go. Text you later. :)" _

"_Bye. G'night." _Amaya slipped her phone back into her bag and slumped against the couch.

Grandine walked over to Amaya with two mugs filled with hot tea, and sat next to her on the couch. She handed one of the mugs to Amaya and Amaya accepted it.

"Thank you, Grandine," Amaya held the warm mug in her hands. "For everything."

Grandine smiled. "You're welcome, Amaya." She said and sipped her tea.

The two sat there, silently, sipping their tea time to time. Soon after, Mystogan walked into the living room, a towel on top of his head supposedly because he just finished showering. He stopped and stood at the end of the hallway that enters the living room once Amaya and Grandine looked at him at the same time. He suddenly looked at Grandine then at Amaya. Then he blinked.

Amaya blinked too.

"What?" She asked.

There was a pause before the blunette answered. When he did, he pointed to the pajama pants Amaya was wearing. "Are those mine?"

Amaya smacked her forehead while Grandine smiled sheepishly.

"She needed dry clothes." Grandine shrugged and got up to walk to the kitchen.

"Then couldn't she have used Wendy's?" Mystogan asked.

"Wendy is twelve. Amaya is seventeen." Grandine turned to him and raised an eyebrow.

"Good point, good point…" Mystogan said. "Err, what about your clothes?"

"I am an adult, child." Grandine replied. She set her empty mug in the sink and walked past Mystogan in the hall.

'_I knew these were guy clothes.'_ Amaya thought. She didn't really care though.

"I'm going to sleep now," She called from the hall. "'Night."

"'Night." Amaya and Mystogan said at the same time then heard a door close.

"I'll be right back." Mystogan said and walked into his room.

"Kay." Amaya said.

A few moments later, Mystogan walked back into the living room and sat next to Amaya on the couch.

After a few weeks, the two quickly became good friends. Amaya was happy about that since Mid, Aleesia, and Tara aren't around. Lucy would exaggerate about how Amaya, a girl, and Mystogan, a boy, would be maybe more than friends. Juvia would sometimes join Lucy with the whole practice.

That annoyed Amaya because she and Mid are very good friends, almost siblings, and there was no 'lovey' relationship between them. At all.

But Amaya was grateful that Mystogan didn't know about Lucy and Juvia's little exaggerations. His knowledge of it would make their friendship a little awkward. Amaya just ignored the two girls to avoid awkwardness.

"Soo…" Amaya said awkwardly. "Where's Jellal? Did he go to sleep already?" She didn't really know what else to talk about.

"Yeah, he said he had something important to do tomorrow, so he went to bed early." Mystogan explained.

"Huh… Did he say what was the 'important' thing to do?" Amaya asked.

"Nope." Mystogan said.

"Hm…" Amaya became very curious.

"So, want to watch a movie or something?" Mystogan asked.

Amaya nodded and said, "Sure."

Mystogan grabbed the remote off the coffee table and flipped through TV channels. They finally found something to watch and sat alone in the living room.

* * *

After an hour or so, the movie was still on. Mystogan suddenly felt warmth at his shoulder and side of arm. He looked over to where Amaya was sitting, next to him, and saw that she fell asleep. He also saw that the warmth at his side turned out to be Amaya leaning against him.

"Amaya…" He whispered. Amaya stayed asleep.

It didn't annoy him, though. Mystogan actually kind of felt comfortable with Amaya at his side. Of course, he can't say that aloud. They were just friends.

Mystogan let out a sigh and rested his head on Amaya's head. He decided to just stay like that until the movie was over because it got pretty interesting. _'No one else is awake, so why not?'_ Mystogan thought. Plus, he was tired too.

Though, Mystogan was wrong. In the hallway, there was a figure with the same blue hair and red tattoo on the right side of his face as his brother. Jellal woke up in the middle of the night and went to go see who was awake, for he heard the TV on. When he snuck into the living room and looked over to the couch, Jellal saw Amaya lean against Mystogan. He saw Mystogan rest his head on Amaya's head. Jellal snickered very quietly and walked back into his room. _'I finally have something I could use against my brother. It's a miracle.'_

* * *

After about half an hour, the movie ended and Amaya didn't stir at all during it. Mystogan turned the TV off and got up, laying Amaya down gently on the couch. He took a spare blanket from his room and covered Amaya with it.

"G'night." Mystogan whispered as he went into his room and closed the door.

* * *

"Eh?" Grandine walked into the living room in the morning and saw that Amaya was nowhere to be found.

The blanket and Amaya's PJs she borrowed were neatly folded on the couch. Grandine looked around and saw that there was a note on the coffee table. Jellal, Mystogan, and Wendy woke up and walked up to their mother as she picked the note up.

"'Thanks for everything Grandine, Mystogan, Jellal, and Wendy! I left early. Don't worry, I wasn't kidnapped or anything. And I didn't leave without clothes, as you saw that I left the PJs you gave me. My old clothes dried and I wore those. I owe you all a lot, so if you need me, just call me," Under that was Amaya's phone number. Grandine continued, "'And to start off with helping, I washed your dishes (Even though it was just two mugs). ~Amaya'" Grandine chuckled after she finished reading.

"Oh that girl." Grandine said then turned to her children. "So who wants breakfast?"

* * *

Amaya sat at a table in The Three Suns, eating a bowl of ramen like a pig. After she left Mystogan's house, she dropped by her house to feed Blaze and to change out of her old clothes into cleaner clothes. Then she went over to Sage's for some food, because she was too lazy to make any herself.

In the middle of Amaya eating her meal, Sage called for her from the kitchen, nearly making her spit out her food.

"Amaya! Your phone's ringing!" He said.

Amaya coughed then said, "C-Coming!" She set down her chopsticks and jogged into the kitchen. She snatched her phone off one of the counters and answered it.

"Hello, Amaya here."

"Good, this is the right number." A familiar voice said.

"Mystogan?" Amaya asked.

"Yep!" The blunette answered.

**A/N: I know I know, I took a long time to update. I'M SORRY!**

**Ahem… I know I ended the chapter at a weird part. I didn't know where I was going with the whole phone call so… I dunno. Anyway, BYE GUYS! SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I always forget to put disclaimers in my chapters soo… I'll put it in this one before I forget. Oh wait, didn't I already do that in some previous chapter? Ah well, I'll do it again!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL. MASHIMA-SENSEI DOES**

Amaya and Mystogan talked for a while on the phone that day, and after, Amaya went back to eating. Again, like a pig.

* * *

"You look pretty fancy. Still won't tell me where you're going?" Mystogan asked his brother. Jellal walked into the living room, wearing a plain white button-up collared shirt and dark pants.

"Nope." Jellal said. "But you'll probably find out soon…" He muttered then sighed.

"Well, I look forward to 'soon.'" Mystogan said. He was sitting on the couch next to Wendy.

"Would you tell _me_, Jellal-nii?" Wendy asked and gave Jellal her best pleading face.

Jellal sighed and told her, "Maybe later, Wendy."

"Well, you tried Wendy. Thanks." Mystogan pat Wendy's head and she sighed.

Jellal put on his shoes and opened the front door. "I'll be going now, bye."

"Bye." Mystogan and Wendy waved him good-bye.

* * *

Amaya yawned as she took her seat in class the next morning. She looked over to the front of the classroom and saw that Crux-sensei fell asleep already. Behind her, Amaya heard the usual group of girls forming. Being the little nosy girl she is, she quietly listened to what they were talking about. _TOTALLY_ not eavesdropping. She only listened in THIS time.

"SOOO, Erza!" Lucy nudged the redhead with her elbow.

"Wh-What?" Erza stuttered and her cheeks flushed red.

"THAT." Lucy answered. "You've been acting all…weird this morning."

"Did something happen over the weekend?" Levy asked.

Erza blushed brighter and her eyebrow twitched as she looked down. Then she muttered something that Amaya couldn't exactly hear by her distance from the group. She leaned back a little in her chair, but not so far back that it looked obvious that she was eavesdropping. Which she now admit she was.

Erza said something else that Amaya couldn't make out and then the whole group of girls gasped loudly.

"REALLY?! OHMIGOD!" Lucy squealed. "DID Y- oof!"

Erza hit Lucy a bit harder then necessary and covered her red face with her hands. "D-Don't say it so loud…"

Amaya heard more murmurs from the group that she couldn't hear so she leaned back in her chair even more. THAT was a bad move to make. Her chair slipped forward and Amaya fell to the ground, hitting her head on the desk behind her on the way.

"Ow!" She yelped once the back of her head collided with the desk, causing a small 'bang' noise. Luckily, the teacher didn't wake from his slumber, but unluckily (for Amaya), the group of girls turned their heads to see what happened.

Amaya blinked and rubbed the back of her head. When she looked up, she saw a familiar blue headed young man hold out his hand to her.

"Smooth." Mystogan chuckled.

Amaya took his hand and he pulled the girl up. "Thanks," Amaya said. Then she muttered, "Mysty."

Mystogan rolled his eyes as Amaya sat back down.

"Those two…" Juvia giggled quietly as the group went back to teasing and questioning Erza about what happened over the weekend.

Mystogan sat in the seat in front of Amaya, facing her, and said, "You probably heard what happened yesterday due to your little eavesdropping stunt."

"Well," Amaya sighed. "I couldn't hear them, so NO I did NOT hear what happened. But tell me!"

Mystogan was about to tell her, but then Amaya stopped him.

"Wait, wait. Does it involve Jellal? You know, because-"

"Are you going to let me explain or what?"

"Please! Explain!"

"Jellal confessed to Erza yesterday, and now he has a girlfriend." Mystogan said, proud of his brother finally making a move after what felt like an eternity. Jellal and Erza were DESTINED to be together.

Amaya squealed, similar to Lucy's reaction. "No way!"

"Whoa, you're actually acting like a girl." Mystogan gaped.

"What do you mean by that?!" Amaya felt offended.

"Hm… You never wear skirts unless it's school, you don't exactly act lady-like, from my point of view…oh and you didn't care that you were wearing boy clothes the other day." Mystogan explained.

"So that's called 'not acting like a girl?'" Amaya asked.

"Well, seeing you squeal like a little fangirl might be one of the most girly actions I've seen you do." Mystogan shrugged.

"Huh… Well someday you'll see me wear a skirt, other than the school uniform." Amaya declared. Then she muttered, "But that day is not today. Or tomorrow."

Mystogan smirked as Amaya crossed her arms in front of her and leaned back in her chair.

* * *

A week passed ever since Erza told her friends that her and Jellal are now together. Lucy would tease Erza after school because sometimes, Jellal would be seen near the front of the campus gates, supposedly waiting for his brother. But Lucy made her own theory that Jellal waits after school for Erza.

Luckily, for Mystogan and Amaya, Jellal hasn't told anyone about the night Amaya slept at their house. He kept it a secret, and Mystogan still hasn't found out that Jellal saw what happened with Mysto and Amaya when she fell asleep.

It was Monday again and Lucy, of course, brought up the topic of Jellal that day.

"So Erza, how are you and Jellal-kun?" Lucy asked, smiling innocently.

"Lucy, stop teasing Erza." Bisca said, "She'll eventually get used to it and it won't be effective anymore!"

Erza just blushed and said, "Thank you Bisca." Bisca smiled and nodded her welcome back.

"Fiine…" Lucy also sighed. "Oh, and speaking of the Fernandes family, I heard from Natsu that Romeo-kun and Wendy-chan have been hanging out a lot!"

"Ah, the boy's grown up now." Cana said.

"Romeo-kun also said that he thought Wendy-chan was cute and nice." Lucy explained. "Quote, 'CUTE.'"

"So Jellal-kun with Erza and Wendy-chan with Romeo-kun…" Levy thought aloud. "Who would Mystogan-kun be with?" She asked.

"Maybe Laki?"

"How about…Lisanna?"

"He would have to go through Elfman first." One of the girls laughed.

"Are you guys blind?!" Lucy couldn't believe her ears. "It would definitely be Amaya-!" The blonde stopped abruptly once she realized that she stood up when she said 'Amaya' and quite loudly at that. Lucy turned and saw Amaya looking up at her from her seat.

Juvia was hanging out with Amaya this time, not Mystogan, and she too was looking up at Lucy.

Lucy looked out of the corner of her eye and saw the guys in the class looking at her too. She sweatdropped.

"Should I be concerned, Lucy?" Amaya asked.

"No, no. Just… Just carry on!" Lucy sat back down quickly.

Everyone, including Amaya, did exactly that and went back to their conversations.

* * *

It was lunchtime and everyone was bringing out their bentos or receiving one. Amaya walked out of the classroom, no bento in hand, and heard footsteps.

"'MAYA-CHAN!" A voice yelled.

Amaya turned her head and saw a familiar dark headed male running toward her. When the young man reached Amaya, he trapped her in a bear hug. He wasn't wearing a uniform so no one could tell what school he was from.

Mystogan was one of the many students who turned their heads too, to see what was the ruckus, not like they weren't used to loudness in the school. Mystogan's eyes widened slightly when he saw the guy hugging Amaya. He felt odd when he saw it, a weird reaction on his part.

"'Maya-chan! I missed you!" The young man said.

Then Mystogan realized. What if that was her boyfriend? What if Amaya found out about her unconsciously leaning against him and him consciously resting his head against her head? Worse, what if that WAS her boyfriend and HE found out?

'_Ahhh!'_ Mystogan yelled in his mind. He realized he acted recklessly. He acted all comfortable around Amaya without knowing if she was in a relationship already.

'_What if people get the wrong idea and think we're together?'_ He questioned himself. (Little did he know that Lucy and Juvia were already thinking that.) He, like Amaya, didn't want their friendship to be awkward. Mystogan was in deep thought now about this situation.

Lucy and Juvia looked over to Amaya and the guy hugging her, and their jaws dropped quickly.

**A/N: Bum bum BUUHHH! If you couldn't tell, that was a suspense sound effect. :P Hehe… WHO IS THIS GUY THAT HUGGED AMAYA? IS AMAYA IN A RELATIONSHIP? IS MYSTOGAN JEEALLOUS~? You'll find out NEXT chapter! :D Sorry for the cliff hanger. It was just the perfect part.**

***fangirling like there's no tomorrow* JERZA! I love this pairing so freaking much, I MADE IT OFFICIAL IN THIS FANFICTION. Even though it's Mystogan x OC. I just had to. **

**Oh and sorry again for the late update (not like I have deadlines but still), CSTs are here and…I don't like tests. *sniffle***

**Amaya: Sky-sensei! Don't cry! *gives her a tissue***

**Me: Thank you, Amaya. T^T You're a true fr-*sniffle***

**Aleesia: (She'll be coming soon. Like in person.) Amaya! You made her cry! (But when I say soon, I mean like chapters away. Sorry :P)**

**Amaya: NO I DIDN'T!**

**Tara: (She'll be coming soon too :D) Guys, Guys. Don't fight!**

**Me: Oh! And before I forget to say this, Aleesia and Tara are OCs of my TWO VERY CLOSE BEST FRIENDS IN REAL LIFE AND ON FANFICTION. I have their permission to use them in this fanfic so don't be saying I'm a copier or something. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi everyone! I feel like I should reply to a few reviews… So I will!**

_**Alyss-z, I'm happy you can't wait for the next chapter! That's means you like the story right? Lol. It'll be quite a while until I finish this fanfiction 'cause I have A LOT of ideas for this fic. :P**_

_**KATgrrlz2000, HI! I'M SORRY I CAN'T UPDATE OFTEN! First, I would need to WORK on my fanfic THEN I will be able to update but remember: I'M NOT ALOUD TO USE THE LAPTOP ON THE WEEKDAYS! Sometimes anyway. Sometimes my mom let's me use it so I could work on mah fanfic so HOORAY! **_

_**The Sixth Kuchiki, XD XD I officially love you for that review XD 'Jellalous'**_

**NOW ENOUGH OF ME, TOOO THEEE STTOORRYY! **

Lucy and Juvia watched as the young dark headed man and Amaya were hugging. Finally, the man ended their, or just his, embrace and looked down at Amaya. He was tall, probably around Jellal and Mystogan's height, and had casual messy hair. He had looks good enough to be called 'pretty cute.'

Juvia spotted Amaya's cheeks slightly red, probably out of embarrassment.

"'Maya-chan, you forgot your lunch!" The young man held out a bento to Amaya and she accepted it quickly.

"What are you doing here?!" Amaya asked him.

"We haven't seen each other for such a long time and that's all you say?" He pouted.

Amaya sighed and shooed him off. "I'll see you after school, you shouldn't just run in here and shout so loudly."

"Says you." The man snickered.

"HEY!" Before Amaya could hit him, the young man turned around and started walking away.

"Alright, see you after school." He waved behind him and continued walking. Amaya sighed and started walking in the opposite direction.

Juvia was about to go after her and ask Amaya about the person but Lucy stopped her. "We'll ask her about him later. I think we've been pestering her to much so we should give her a break."

Juvia looked at Lucy and nodded.

* * *

The same group of girls sat in a circle in the grass, under a tree, eating their food. Amaya sat a few trees away, alone and eating peacefully.

The group of girls looked at her out of the corner of their eye.

"Juvia feels like she will go eat with Amaya-san today." Juvia gathered her stuff and was about to stand up when Cana spoke up.

"Well, look who beat you to her." She said.

Juvia sat back down as she saw Mystogan walk over to Amaya and sit in front of her. Juvia smiled, and so did a few other girls, which of course included Lucy. The group went back to eating and talking amongst themselves because they knew Amaya won't be lonely anymore with her (most likely) favorite blunette eating with her.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" Mystogan asked.

"Nope." Amaya smiled a little when she saw him sit down in front of her.

"So…who was that guy?" He asked. His curiosity was about to kill him and the odd feeling he felt worried him.

"That was Mid, my 'brother' I told you about once."

Mystogan let out a sigh of relief but then realized his action. Amaya raised her eyebrow in confusion but he just said, "Nothing nothing." And changed the subject of his sigh.

"Soo… ''Maya-chan?'" He smirked at the pet name.

"Oh God…" Amaya rolled her eyes.

"Well now I know what to call YOU when you call me 'Mysty.'" Mystogan chuckled and took a bite from his lunch.

* * *

School was finally over for the day and Amaya was walking with Juvia to the front school gate.

"Oh, Erza! Look who's here!" The two turned their heads and saw Lucy teasing Erza again, then turned to look at the gate. There was standing Jellal.

Amaya couldn't help but laugh a little because the reaction of the blunette and scarlet head was hilarious. They both blushed madly and Erza stammered, "Sh-Sh-Shut up, Lucy."

Juvia sighed but couldn't help giggling a little too.

Lucy gave a victory grin and waved as she walked away. "Bye you lovers! See you tomorrow!" she said loudly.

Erza's cheeks burned red more. Apparently, she still wasn't used to the usual pestering and teasing and such. Which was sad. For her.

Jellal walked over to Erza and greeted her. The two started their own conversation while Jellal waited for his brother so it didn't look like he was actually coming by after school just for Erza. Which he was. But there wasn't anything wrong with that, since him and her WERE girlfriend and boyfriend now.

Juvia said bye to Amaya as she skipped over to catch up to Gray and Amaya waved in return. Amaya took a step forward then heard a loud whisper.

"'Maaaayyyaaa-chaaann!" Said the person who failed to whisper.

Amaya slowly turned her head and saw Mid. She smacked her forehead with her hand. "What are you doing here?!"

"You said that you'll see me after school. So? It's after school!" He replied.

Amaya sighed. Ohh logic. Then she heard Mid gasp and pull Amaya closer.

"'Maya-chan! I think I'm seeing double!" Mid said.

Amaya raised an eyebrow and looked to where he was 'seeing double.' She slapped her forehead again as she saw Mystogan walk over to Jellal and Erza.

"Mid," She started to explain, "It's called TWINS."

"Oh… Right."

Amaya sighed and turned Mid around so they could start walking to Sage's.

* * *

When Amaya and Mid arrived at The Three Suns, Sage greeted the two.

"Ah, Amaya, how was school? Have any surprise visits?" Sage chuckled.

"You knew he was coming?!"

Sage nodded.

"You could've at least told me." Amaya dropped her back onto a nearby table and sat down. Mid sat across from her and laughed.

"So you AREN'T happy to see me?" Mid asked.

"No, no I AM happy to see you it's just that…" Amaya searched her mind for a good reason. "Did you really have to run in the hall and yell 'Maya-chan? It's embarrassing!"

"That's my job. To embarrass you." Mid smirked and Amaya rolled her eyes. "Sooo…got yourself a suitor yet?"

Amaya blushed slightly. "What's with that sudden topic?"

"It's because he can't get a girl to date him." Sage laughed.

"I'll take that as a no." Mid ignored Sage's true statement.

Amaya's shoulders slumped. "No, I don't have a suitor."

"But how is that?!" Mid stood up and pinched Amaya's cheeks. "You have such pretty eyes, and such a cute face!"

Amaya looked up at him while he remained to pinch her face and go on about how cute his 'little sister' was. Blush gone.

"Hey, how about that Mystogan fellow?" Sage asked. Mid looked at him, stopped pinching Amaya's cheeks, and sat back down, ready to hear all about this Mystogan.

The red on Amaya's cheeks returned once she heard Sage's question. "No no, Mystogan and I are just friends."

"Aw, c'mon! Don't friendzone the guy!" Mid said, defending a fellow male.

"So? I siblingzoned you." Amaya said.

"Yes, but I'd never date you." Mid stated nonchalantly.

"Whatever." Amaya leaned back in her chair.

"So tell me more about this Mystogan." Mid leaned forward, placing his elbows on the table and rest his head in his palms.

"He's that guy who you thought had a clone or something."

"But it looked like he had a girlfriend already." Mid remembered the girl who was blushing as scarlet as her hair, from before.

"NOT Jellal. Mystogan. The one who walked up to them." Amaya explained.

"Ohh, him." Mid nodded slowly.

Amaya facepalmed. "Anyway, how long are you staying in Magnolia?"

"Until the weekend!" Mid smiled.

"Don't worry, he's staying here, not at your house." Sage said and pointed his thumb to the stairs leading to his house upstairs.

"Not what I meant but ok!" Amaya said. "Oh, yeah. Don't YOU have school?" she turned back to Mid.

"I'm taking a break until I go back to college." Mid sighed. He was nearly 21 and he wanted to take a break from classrooms, schoolwork, and all that. A LONG break.

* * *

The week went by and little events occurred involving Amaya's 'love life.' On Mid's 4th day in Magnolia, Amaya finally admit to him that she may have a TINY crush on Mystogan. Nothing big. But then on the 5th day, Mid came to pick up Amaya after school and did something stupid.

Mid saw Mystogan walk by and just had to say loudly, "Hey, 'Maya-chan! Isn't that the guy you li-" But got shushed by a blushing Amaya hitting him in the stomach.

* * *

It was Mid's 6th day in Magnolia, his last, and also a Saturday. He was hanging out in The Three Suns Restaurant while Amaya went to go get some vegetables for Sage at the food market.

"Why don't you go wash the dishes?" Sage asked as he walked over to Mid sitting at a table near the big window near the front of the restaurant.

Mid sighed and got up. "Alright."

He walked over to the kitchen and Sage followed then walked back behind the front counter to go seat a family. Before Mid started washing the dishes, he heard Sage call him.

"Yeah?" Mid poked his head out from behind the curtain that separates the kitchen from the main part of the restaurant.

"Why don't you go introduce yourself to those 3 over there?" Sage whispered to him and pointed to 3 blunettes taking their seats at a table.

Mid recognized two of them, boys, who had the same red tattoo on the right side of their face. There was a little girl with them, around 12 or 13 years old. Probably their little sister, Mid thought.

Mid smiled and nodded to Sage's request. He walked over to the 3 siblings and smiled kindly at them. "Hello, my name's Mid. I'm sure that you all know my, uh, 'sister', Amaya?"

The 3 nodded.

"May I sit with you?" Mid asked.

"Um, sure." Jellal said.

Mid took the empty seat in the square table and asked them, "So what brings you guys, and girl," He smiled at little Wendy, who shyly smiled back. "to this restaurant?"

"Well, me and my brother ate here before and Wendy wanted to try the food here too because she heard it was good." Jellal explained.

"I'm guessing Amaya was the one cooking?" Mid asked. Jellal and Mystogan nodded a yes.

"Well, sadly, Amaya isn't here right now." Mid told them. "But Sage-jii is very talented in the kitchen too, so don't get upset."

Mid was about to say more but then he felt his phone vibrate and ring in his pocket. "Oh, excuse me for a second. It's probably Amaya." He got up and walked to the wall to answer the call.

"Helloo~?" Mid said as he took out his phone.

"Mid, I heard from Ojii-san that Mystogan, Jellal, and Wendy are there. Am I correct?" Amaya was the one on the other side of the line.

"Mm hm!" Mid answered.

"YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID! Or your ass gets kicked!" Amaya swore.

"AMAYA! LANGUAGE." Mid scolded just to annoy her.

"Whatever!" Amaya said. "Just promise you won't say or do anything stupid!"

"No promises. OK bye!" Mid hung up quickly and walked back to the table.

"Err, is everything alright, Mid-san?" Wendy asked.

"Yes, Amaya's just being Amaya." Mid assured her with a smile and Mystogan and Jellal just chuckled at his statement.

Sage walked over and took the three's order, for Mid said he wasn't hungry. After they got their food, Mid told them some stories about Amaya and him from their hometown. Like when Amaya was in elementary school and was so shy from everyone and he had to stay by her all the time. He told them that all the Claw gang drama started in Amaya's last year of junior high. Mid wasn't there to protect her that year because he was in high school by that time.

"Then on one day, one of the Claw members brought up the topic of Amaya's mother and she lost it. She beat every one of the members there that day and fought back." He explained. It was silent for a moment but then Mid burst out and said, "I'm so proud of her!" and pretended to sob happily.

Even after he said that, the mood still felt a bit sad and serious so Mid changed the topic to something that Amaya would probably punch him in the face for bringing up.

"So wanna know something funny about Amaya?" Mid smiled wide in excitement. It WAS his job, as a brother, to embarrass his sister. Truly.

All three of the siblings seemed curious to hear more about their fellow good friend.

"Sure!"

**A/N: DAMN, THIS CHAPTER WAS LONG! In my word doc, it's 7 pages! SEVEENNN! If you count this A/N though, it's 8. Ah well… I hope you enjoy this long chappie! Sorry for some cuss words. Like that word in the beginning of this A/N… ANYWAY I think this chapter is my favorite so far :3 it was fun writing it… So BYE GUYS! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Thank you." Amaya nodded to the shop owner and picked up the groceries. She would've been done sooner but Sage called her and told her to get more ingredients than she was first told. _'Dammit, Mid's probably doing stupid stuff by now.'_ She thought as she walked out of the store. If Mid told Mystogan and them about her little crush… _'MID SHALL DIE.'_

Amaya started walking toward the restaurant. Her thoughts were first of the worse possible thing Mid could've said to the Fernandes'. Then it was of Jellal, then Wendy, then…Mystogan. She sighed. Even though him and his brother were twins and looked exactly alike, Amaya still thought Mystogan was cuter, no offense to Jellal.

Mystogan has a great smile, great personality, pretty hazel eyes, funny laugh… _'Stop thinking about him, me!'_ But Amaya remained to be deep in thought. Because of her jumbled thoughts, she tripped forward on a crack in the sidewalk.

"Oof!" She said as she hit the ground. She sat up and brushed off the dirt from her clothes.

"Are you ok, Amaya?" A voice asked.

Amaya looked up and grimaced in her head. _'Just my luck.'_ She thought sarcastically as her eyes met with the dark blonde in front of her who was holding out his hand. Hibiki. Hibiki Lates was his name. Out of the corner of her eye she saw that she fell in front of the Blue Pegasus Host Club.

This wasn't Amaya and Hibiki's first encounter, ohh no. On Amaya's first week working at The Three Suns, she passed by the host club unknowingly and there he was, in the front of the club greeting all the ladies that passed by. She would pass by there sometimes, on accident, on her way to work and Hibiki would be there. He eventually found out Amaya's name and would flirt with her like all the other girls. Just that, Amaya would ignore him, unlike the other girls.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thank you." Amaya said, getting up without his help and picked up the groceries on the floor. She looked at him and saw that he wasn't wearing his regular pink collared button up, black vest with black pants. Instead he was wearing his light blue collared button up (of course with the black pants), more casual then usual, from Amaya's point of view.

"Independent as ever, huh Amaya-chan?"

"Please, don't call me that, Hibiki," Amaya said. She held the two big paper bags of vegetables and other foods in her arms and looked back at him.

"A lady like you shouldn't carry that much by herself." Hibiki walked up to her. "Here, let me." Hibiki reached for the grocery bags but Amaya only gave him one of them.

"Aren't you still working?" Amaya asked.

"No, I just got off for the day." Hibiki smiled and the two began walking to The Three Suns together.

'Awkward' was the first word that came into Amaya's mind. It was silent between them for a while, that is until Hibiki spoke up.

"You're looking very pretty today, Amaya." Hibiki complimented.

"Um, thank you Hibiki." Amaya replied.

To Amaya's relief, they finally arrived at the restaurant and walked in. Hibiki, of course, held the door open for Amaya, letting her enter the building first, then followed.

"Thank you, Hibiki. You can set the bag on the counter." Amaya said, placing the paper bag she was holding on the front counter. Hibiki did that also and nodded to Amaya.

"You're welcome." He said. "I'll be going now, see you around Amaya-chan." He winked at her and walked out of the double doors.

Amaya rolled her eyes. "That playboy." She muttered. Then she realized what she was going to do to Mid once she saw him before he left.

"Ojii-san!" She called.

"What?" Sage walked out of the kitchen and saw the groceries on the counter. "Oh you got the food! Thank you." He took the two paper bags and walked back into the kitchen.

Amaya followed him into the kitchen and asked, "Is Mid here? Did he leave yet?"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but yes he left." Sage answered, taking out food from the paper bags.

Amaya cursed under her breath and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh and Mid left a note for you." Sage said.

"Oh, then…where is it?" Amaya asked, looking around.

Sage pointed to outside the kitchen and Amaya followed with her eyes. She moved the curtain aside and saw where he was pointing to.

"Y-You mean…" Amaya sweatdropped when she saw the three blunettes sitting at a table.

"Yup, Mid left the note with them. Now go on before they leave." Sage said.

Amaya sighed and walked out of the kitchen, toward Mystogan, Jellal, and Wendy.

"Hey guys," Amaya greeted the three.

"Oh, hey Amaya." Jellal said. The three looked up at her from their seats.

"Oh, hi." Mystogan said.

"Hi Amaya-san." Wendy said.

"I was told that uh…Mid left a note for me, with you guys, correct?" Amaya asked.

"Oh, ah, right…" Mystogan took out a folded piece of paper and handed it to Amaya.

"Thanks." Amaya unfolded the paper and read it.

The three Fernandes' watched her read it, curious of what it said. But, being polite, they didn't read it when they were holding it for her.

Amaya read the note pretty quickly and after she finished reading, her face turned red with anger and embarrassment.

She began to mutter, "That little…" but her voice trailed off so she wouldn't cuss in front of Wendy. Her grip tightened on the paper and she quickly marched out of the restaurant, angrily.

**What the note said:**

'_Maya-chan,_

_Sorry I left without saying bye! So I'll say it in this note. Bye!_

_Anyway, you're probably worried about what your friends and I have talked about while you were out. It wasn't really much, all I said was that you get REALLY emotional when you watch anime or read manga and that you are very socially awkward and shy when you're around shirtless guys. (But you should've been here when I told them about the first one, it was hilarious! They were all "Possible otaku?") And I MAY have told them that…you have a boyfriend. BUT before you get really mad, you should thank me! When I looked at Mystogan, he seemed a little jealous, telling by the look on his face. You know what that means, right?! You're smart enough to find it out, so I'll end this letter now. Farewell 'Maya-chan!_

_P.S. My two best ninja spies are on the move._

_Your onii-chan,_

_Mid_

Amaya started marching toward her house. She knew it wasn't right to leave the restaurant without saying 'bye' to the others, but she was too angry. _'I can't believe Mid! Why would he LIE and tell them that I have a boyfriend?! That… GRR!' _Then Amaya remembered the last part in the note.

"…_two best ninja spies…"_ it said. _'Who could that be?'_ Amaya thought for several moments.

She eventually arrived at her house and unlocked the front door. "Hi Blaze." She said as she walked in and closed the door behind her. The little orange cat walked up to her and meowed in return. Amaya bent down and scratched between Blaze's ears, the cat purring in return.

She then got up and walked into her room, Blaze following. She fell back onto her bed, sighing loudly. Blaze leaped onto the bed next to her and Amaya turned her head to face the cat.

"Blaze…" Amaya started, "What am I going to do?"

Blaze just laid down next to Amaya's head and meowed again while Amaya sighed once more.

* * *

"Thank you Sage-san. The food was great." Mystogan, Jellal, and Wendy walked out of the restaurant shortly after Amaya stormed out.

"So, Wendy, did you have a good time today?" Mystogan asked.

"Mm hm! The food was delicious and meeting Amaya-san's 'brother' was interesting." Wendy answered, smiling up at her brothers. "Thank you for bringing me here."

"You're welcome!" The twins said. The three siblings headed home, the sun starting to set in the sky.

* * *

Grandine greeted her children when she saw them come in the door. "Welcome home, how was the food? Was Amaya there?" She got up from her seat in the kitchen.

"The food was great!" Wendy answered, "Amaya was there for a little bit but then she left."

"Oh, I see." Grandine said. "Wendy, wanna help me bake cookies?"

Wendy nodded and walked over to the kitchen to start shaping the cookies. Wendy began to explain their meeting with Mid to Grandine, while Jellal and Mystogan sat on the couch.

"It's too bad. That Amaya has a boyfriend already, I mean." Jellal said.

Mystogan raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean." Jellal smirked. "It's a shame that Amaya's boyfriend didn't turn out to be you. With what happened…two weeks ago, was it?"

"What are you talking about?" Mystogan asked.

"Remember that one Saturday night when Amaya was sleeping over? You two were getting QUITE cuddly." Jellal explained.

"Wh-?! You were awake?!" Mystogan remembered clearly.

"Yes, yes I was." Jellal smiled innocently. "Why, is there something wrong?"

"I thought everyone was asleep…" Mystogan muttered. It felt like the roles switched and now Jellal's the one pestering Mystogan instead of the other way around.

Jellal chuckled and pat his brother on the back. "Don't worry, I didn't tell anyone. Amaya doesn't know, does she?"

"No, she was asleep."

"Ok, information collected." Jellal said and turned on the TV.

Mystogan rolled his eyes and placed his head in his upturned palm.

* * *

The next day, Amaya woke up and did her usual routine of getting ready. She didn't have work that day so she decided to roam around Magnolia, out of no idea of what else to do. Hopefully she would run into Mystogan or Jellal to straighten things out with what Mid told them the day before.

"I'm going out." Amaya called to Blaze as she walked out of the house. She heard a meow from the cat and closed the door.

Amaya thought of Mid's note to her. _'… I do NOT get REALLY emotional when it comes to anime!'_ She pouted. Though she knew that was a lie. She remembered when one character's father died in one anime and she almost finished a box of tissues because of her tears.

Amaya walked around, keeping an eye out for the Fernandes'. As she passed by the Magnolia Cake Shop, she saw a young man with the same blue hair that she was looking for.

"Mystogan!" She called when she ran over to the blunette. She tapped on his shoulder. "Mysto-!" Amaya jumped in shock when the young man turned around. She realized that it wasn't Mystogan, but Jellal.

"Amaya?" Jellal asked.

"A-Ah, I m-mean…Jellal! Yeah…Jellal, not Mystogan… Heheh…" Amaya scratched the back of her head sheepishly, trying to laugh off that she assumed that it was Mystogan. _'I'm making it quite obvious, aren't I?'_

Jellal chuckled. "Looking for Mystogan, hm?"

Amaya could feel herself blush a little. "W-Well… Either him or you."

"Oh, ok. _I_ see." Jellal said. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Nothing, I just have to clear something up," Amaya cleared her throat. "What Mid said about me having a boyfriend is NOT true. I am single."

"I think you're telling the wrong twin this information." Jellal muttered.

"What?" Amaya asked.

"Ohh nothing." Jellal said, smiling.

Amaya raised one eyebrow.

"Really, it's nothing," Jellal assured. "Now, if that's all, I'll be going."

Amaya looked to Jellal's hand and saw he was holding a bag with the cake shop's logo printed on it. "Going to see Erza?" She guessed. She was well aware of the scarlet head's admiration for cake.

Jellal blushed slightly. "Y-Yes."

Amaya laughed. "Bye Jelly. Say hi to Erza for me!" She waved and started walking away.

Jellal sighed. "Bye Amaya."

* * *

"I'm home." Jellal said as he walked in the front door of his home and slipped off his shoes.

"Welcome back." Mystogan and Wendy greeted from the couch. Carla greeted by meowing at his presence.

"I ran into Amaya earlier." Jellal told his siblings.

"Really?" Wendy asked. "What did she say?"

"Nothing much…" Jellal said. "Oh, and Mystogan. I have good news for you."

**A/N: FINALLY. DONE. WITH. THIS. DARN. CHAPTER. AGHH. Sorry for such a long wait for this chapter T^T At least I got it done. I'm going to start making the chapters a little longer (or a lot longer) because I don't wanna finish this fanfic and end up with like… 50 chapters or something (but it's most likely I will anyway). HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER! PLEASE DON'T GET BORED BECAUSE THE CHAPTERS WILL GET LONGER! THANK YOU IF YOU ARE STILL PUTTING UP WITH ME AND ARE STILL READING THIS FANFICTION. 'TILL NEXT CHAPPIE!**

**P.S: Don't give the computer screen that look! I didn't have the idea of Hibiki x Amaya in the first place, but my dear friend who shall not be named (YET, anyway) (She's on fanfic too! :O) said to me one day, "Is there something going on between Hibiki and Amaya?" and I responded, "Where the hell did you get that idea?!" And then I had writers block for the beginning of this chapter and then the idea just struck me and…I ended up using that little moment. =_=**


	14. Chapter 14

Amaya pushed the coin into the vending machine and pressed a button. It was lunch the next day, at school. But she forgot her bento. Again. _'I kinda wish Mid was still here.'_ She thought as she grabbed the can of beverage from the machine. _'So he could bring me my lunch.'_

She opened the can and it made a loud "click" noise. She sipped some of the drink and walked up to the roof. Surprisingly, no one was up there. Amaya walked over to the rail and looked down at the many students talking to each other and eating. She pouted as she listened to her stomach make a little growling noise.

As she sat down on the floor, she heard the roof entrance door open. She looked up and saw that it was Mystogan.

"Oh, Amaya," Mystogan said. "Hi."

"Hey." Amaya greeted.

He walked over and sat down across from her. "So what's up? You don't look too happy."

"Ah, I forgot my lunch, that's all." Amaya explained. "Jellal cleared up about what Mid told you, yesterday, right?"

Mystogan laughed a little. "Yeah…he did." Mystogan's memory of the way his brother told him came back:

"_Oh, and Mystogan. I have good news for you." Jellal said._

"_What do you mean?" Mystogan asked._

"_Turned out Mid-san was lying about Amaya having a boyfriend so she's actually single." Jellal explained._

"_How is that good news? It sounds like you WANT her to be single." Mystogan said. Jellal just smiled innocently and Mystogan responded by saying, "Stop that, you look creepy."_

"Good." Amaya said. She felt her stomach growl a little, again, as she witnessed her companion open his bento.

"You said you forgot your lunch?" Mystogan asked.

"Aha, yea-" Amaya looked down at the pair of chopsticks held out to her. She looked up at Mystogan confused as she accepted the eating utensil.

"Here, we could share." Mystogan set the bento box in between the two of them.

"Are you sure?" Amaya asked.

"Yeah, it's fine. It's a lucky coincidence that I happened to have two pairs of chopsticks." He chuckled and separated his pair of chopsticks.

Amaya did the same and said, "Thank you." She swore she almost felt her cheeks turn red, but she fought it back so Mystogan wouldn't see her face become flushed.

The two started eating and carried on with their conversation.

"You know, when I first saw Mid-san, I thought he was your boyfriend." Mystogan stated.

Amaya almost choked at the food in her mouth but swallowed it easily before coughing and saying, "What?! Him? Heavens no. If I dated him, it would be like…like…" Amaya searched her brain for a good example. "Like Mirajane-san and Elfman dating."

Mystogan grimaced a little. "I see. You and Mid-san really are like siblings."

Amaya sighed. "Yeah. We've known each other since elementary and became really close."

"Ah." Mystogan nodded in understanding.

"Speaking of siblings," Amaya started, "who's older? You or Jelly?"

"Surprisingly, Jelly." Mystogan replied.

"'_Surprisingly?'_" Amaya quoted, nearly laughing.

"Hey!" Mystogan said.

"What?" Amaya's laughter than spilled out. "No offense, Mystogan, but you DO look younger than Jellal."

"What? How?" Mystogan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Well… I mean like…your face…it…" She failed at trying to find the words to explain. "It's hard to explain."

"Come on, just try to."

"Like…your facial features… Your face looks younger than Jellal's."

"That was so hard to explain?" Mystogan smirked.

"Shut up. But don't change the subject! You look younger than Jellal. UNsurprisingly." Amaya said.

Mystogan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

* * *

"Thanks Mystogan. If it wasn't for you, I would've starved to death." Amaya said to the blunette, as they walked down the stairs to the roof.

"You're welcome," Mystogan smiled at her. "I wouldn't want you dead."

Amaya blushed slightly, and laughed. "Thanks. I wouldn't want you dead either."

At the end of the stairs, Mystogan said, "I'll meet you at class, I got to go ask Principal Makarov something."

"Okay, see you." Amaya said. They waved at each other and walked in separate directions.

Once Amaya started walking alone, her face turned red. _'I just spent lunch with him! Mystogan! And what more is that we shared his lunch!'_ Amaya felt her feelings for Mystogan grow. She never liked a guy this much before. Heck, she never had a crush on a guy before. _'Well, at least I could still talk to him normally. Unlike other girls who stutter and stammer around the guy they like. Like Erza before she started dating Jellal.'_ But then Amaya noticed that Erza still stammers when it came to Jellal. But less than before. While Amaya looked down at the ground when she was walking, she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oi, watch where you're going." Gray frowned down at Amaya.

Amaya quickly apologized without looking up and continued to walk forward. Gray watched her walk away from him without even making eye contact thinking, _'Rude.'_ But then in consequence of not watching where she was going again, Amaya bumped into a wall, falling back onto her butt.

"Ow." Amaya said, getting up from the ground.

"Freak." Gray muttered, shaking his head as he walked away.

* * *

Mystogan splashed water into his face, in the boys' washroom. He lied about asking the principal something, to Amaya, because saying he was going to the bathroom to someone would've been a little weird in his opinion.

He placed his hands at the sides of the sink, looking down at his reflection in the sinking water. Little water beads dropped into the sink from his face, and he looked up. He stared at himself in the mirror. Tousled hair, tattoo on right side of face, and a tiny blush across his cheeks. _'I wonder if offering to share my lunch with her was a little too much.'_ He thought. Secretly, Mystogan started to grow some strong feelings toward Amaya. Ever since he saw Mid hug Amaya, since he heard that Amaya had a boyfriend (but turned out to be a lie), since he saw Hibiki carry Amaya's groceries for her at the restaurant. He finally found out that he was jealous. The weird feeling he would get was jealousy.

He started to like Amaya and the only person who knew was him. Jellal could have figured it out since he was teasing him already, but Mystogan thought of it as just a way to get him back for teasing him about Erza.

Mystogan looked at his face in the mirror again and sighed. He dried his face then headed back to class. Once he got there, most of the students were already in the classroom. Crux-sensei fell asleep once again and the students were already up and out of their seats.

Mystogan spotted Amaya sitting alone at her desk, looking out the window, and head leaning on her palm. He walked up to her and said, "Hey." Amaya didn't look up at him and remained to look out the window. She was obviously out of it, in her own world, deep in thought. Mystogan tried to get her attention by waving a hand in front of her eyes, repeating her name, and shaking her shoulder gently.

His efforts failed at trying to snap her out of it so he sighed at his defeat. He sat in the chair in front of her, his front to the back of the chair so he could still face Amaya. "When she's out, she really is out." He said to himself.

"Having trouble?" Lucy asked, walking up to the blunette. He nodded. "Here, all you need to do is scare her a little." The blonde snuck up behind Amaya and said, "Boo!" loudly, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Ah!" Amaya jumped a little in her seat.

"You're welcome!" Lucy winked and walked away.

"Oh, ah, sorry!" Amaya said to Mystogan. "I was uh, thinking about something." She blushed a little.

Mystogan chuckled. "It's alright. What were you thinking about?"

"In the note that Mid left for me, it said that two of his 'ninja spies' are on the move. So I was just trying to think who the two are." Amaya said, lying. Well, not really _lying_. She was thinking about that at first but then she was thinking of Mystogan. But she couldn't tell him that she was spaced out, thinking of HIM. That would make her sound like a creepy fangirl.

"Oh." Mystogan said. "Well watch out for two ninja spies." He laughed.

* * *

The week passed, no sign of two ninja spies of any sort. Amaya was absent on Friday because of a fever, though. Fortunately, it was only a one-day fever.

It was the weekend and ridiculously hot out. Amaya lay on her couch in short shorts and a T-shirt, Blaze lounging near the open window. Amaya was surprised she didn't get the fever on this hot day, because surely her body temperature was higher than normal. It was odd but hey, sickness comes when it wants to.

Amaya was incredibly bored. She didn't know exactly what to do, but if she did, she'd probably not do it anyway because of the heat. She wasn't a big fan of heat, like Natsu, so Summer was sometimes torture.

Suddenly, Amaya heard her phone vibrate on the table nearby. She extended her arm and grabbed the cellphone. "Hm, seems like I have a text." She said to herself. She opened up the message and it read:

_Hi Amaya! Are you feeling better? Juvia was wondering if Amaya wants to hang out today? If Amaya does want to, meet Juvia at the water fountain in town._

_~Juvia_

"Oh yay, something to do." Amaya texted back:

_Ok, I'll be there._

"I'm going out for a while Blaze." Amaya grabbed her bag and walked out, heading toward the Magnolia fountain.

* * *

"Hi Amaya! Juvia is glad you're better." Juvia waved, sitting at a bench near the big fountain. She was wearing a dark blue tank top with a white skirt instead of her usual long-sleeved dress. Amaya guessed that the heat got to Juvia too.

"Thanks, Juvia." Amaya waved and smiled back at her. "So what, Gray isn't hanging out with you today?" She sat next to Juvia on the bench.

"Gray-sama and the guys went to the arcade today." Juvia explained. "And Juvia thought that she should hang out with the girls today!" She smiled.

"Hi Amaya! Juvia!" Amaya turned around and saw Lucy waving at her. Behind her was Erza and Levy, waving at Amaya and Juvia as well.

"Hi!" Amaya and Juvia greeted and stood up.

"Amaya-san, it's nice to see you again! You feeling better?" Levy asked.

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now, thanks." Amaya smiled. She was making so many friends.

"So! You girls wanna go to the mall?" Lucy asked.

"Sure!" Erza, Juvia, and Levy agreed.

"So? Amaya?" Lucy turned to the dark headed girl.

"U-Uh, sure!" Amaya said.

The four started for the mall, talking about school and boys. Amaya saw it as a typical girl's conversation with her friends. She saw that she was the most silent person in the group, mostly listening than talking. Another thing that she noticed was that all of them were wearing skirts, except her. _'Maybe Mystogan was right about girls always wearing skirts and all.'_ She wondered.

Apparently, Mystogan wasn't the only one who noticed that Amaya never wears skirts other than school.

"Hey, Amaya," Lucy started. "How come you never wear skirts?"

"Well…" Amaya mumbled.

"I think you would look really pretty in a skirt, Amaya." Erza stated.

"Yeah, you look cute in the school uniform. How come you don't wear skirts?" Levy asked.

"Eh… I never really fancied wearing skirts, but I have to at school so…" Amaya trailed off. She looked up at her companions, who were looking back at her, expecting her to say more. "I don't know?"

"Since we're going to the mall, we should get Amaya a skirt!" Juvia said.

"Um…no I'm fine, thank you." Amaya tried to get the subject off of her. _'What started this conversation?'_ She wondered.

"No no, we're getting you a skirt." Lucy declared. "It'll be like a makeover day for you!"

Amaya sighed. "Alright…" Lucy smiled.

"Oh yeah, did you hear?" Erza asked. "I heard that there will be two new students coming to Fairy."

This caught Amaya's attention. _'Two? Maybe it's the two ninja spies Mid was talking about.'_

"Really? First it's Amaya, and then two new others." Levy said.

Erza then said, "Plus, they're girls too."

**A/N: GOMENASI! GOMENASI! I know I always apologize for updating my fanfiction late, but this time I'm REAAALLLY sorry. This chapter took really long for me to update because I kinda had writers block on some parts and… yeah. I really hope you guys aren't getting bored with the story. T^T Sorry if you are.**

**Anyway, thanks for ya'll that are still reading this and SEE YA NEXT CHAPTER!**


	15. Chapter 15

At the mall, Amaya really did end up having to get a skirt. Thankfully, Lucy didn't force her to wear it right a way, but she expected her to wear it soon. Amaya stayed home the next day so she wouldn't have to wear it then.

At school the next day, Erza was right about two new female students at Fairy. And sure enough, it was the two ninja spies. Amaya just knew they were.

"Hello, my name is Aleesia-"

"And my name is Tara!"

"Please welcome these two new student-" Crux-sensei's sleepy time came early that day. Before he could even finish the sentence, his head fell onto the desk and he started to snore.

"Sleeping teachers? THIS IS THE BEST SCHOOL EVER!" Tara exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air in excitement. She had long brown hair, secured in a braid, and green eyes.

Aleesia sighed, then smiled. "That makes less work for us to do then." Aleesia had short blonde hair with blue highlights, and blue eyes. Her bangs covered the right side of her face, hiding a scar she received long ago. Both Tara and Aleesia were taller than Amaya. Then again, many people were taller than her anyway.

Amaya quickly got up to go over to her two childhood friends, but got beaten to them by the usual group of girls: Lucy, Juvia, Erza, Levy, et cetera. She watched for a moment as they introduced themselves. Amaya then decided against going up there. She didn't want to make a scene with dragging Aleesia and Tara aside to question their business here. So instead, she sat back down and laid her head down on top of her desk, then closed her eyes.

"You alright?" A voice asked.

Amaya lifted her head and looked up to see Mystogan standing in front of her. "Ohh, yeah. I'm PERFECTLY fine." She replied quite sarcastically then placed her chin in her palm.

He smirked. "C'mon, you could tell me." He asked, "Do you know the new students?"

Amaya sighed. "Yeah. Like Mid, I knew those two ever since elementary school."

"Ah." Mystogan then asked, "Then why don't you seem thrilled to see them? Don't you feel like hanging out with them?"

"Eh... I'll have them introduce themselves first. Plus, I'd rather just hang out with you." Amaya sighed once more.

"Well, then I feel honored that you chose to be with me instead," He smiled. "Thanks."

Amaya blushed and said, "It's nothing, really… But you're welcome."

"Hey, are you alright? Your face is kind of red."

"E-Eh, yeah! I'm fine!" Amaya looked away and tried to hide her blush.

"Aleesia! Look!" Tara poked Aleesia and pointed to Amaya and Mystogan.

Aleesia gasped. "Aw, our Amaya-chan is growing up! She's talking to boys!" She sounded as if she was Amaya's mother or something.

"Oh, that's Mystogan-kun by the way!" Lucy explained, "Don't get confused with his twin brother, Jellal. He's going out with Erza, here." She pointed to the redhead.

"Juvia believes that Amaya and Mystogan-san make a great couple." Juvia said, smiling at the probably soon-to-be couple.

"Is that so…" Tara thought for a moment and her lips curled into a mischievous grin.

"Tara." Aleesia said in a serious tone. "I know what you're thinking. But don't you dare."

"Aw, c'mon!" Tara frowned.

"It's our first day here!" Aleesia exclaimed. Then she whispered to Tara, "We should get to know more about Amaya's little 'boyfriend' first, before we intervene."

The two then grinned at each other, resulting in Lucy giving an uneasy look. "OK then…"

* * *

At lunch, Tara and Aleesia walked up to Amaya, both with an innocent smile on their face. "Hey Amaya!" They both greeted.

"…" Amaya looked at them with a face that clearly said: I don't trust you.

"What?" Aleesia asked in an obvious fake-innocent voice.

"Nothing…" Amaya said, walking out of the classroom. Tara and Aleesia followed, right on her trail.

"Can you introduce us to everyone else?" Tara asked.

"You could introduce yourselves, can't you?" Amaya replied.

"Well, yes but…" Aleesia muttered.

"Yeah, but it would be better if you were with us!" Tara said. "Please Amaya-chan? We haven't spent time together for forever!"

Amaya sighed in defeat. "Alright."

"Yay!" Aleesia and Tara said in unison.

"Oi, Natsu! Where's my money?" A voice yelled in the hall. The three girls turned to where the voice was coming from and saw a shirtless, raven-headed boy.

"What're you yapping about?" The three turned their heads in the opposite direction and saw a pink-headed boy with a scaly scarf around his neck.

"You know. You owe me!" Gray yelled.

"I don't owe you a jewel!" Natsu yelled back.

"We're not getting in the middle of this!" Amaya pulled Tara and Aleesia to the side of the hallway, away from the two arguing students. Aleesia was blushing because of the absence of Gray's shirt while Tara and Amaya just rolled their eyes.

"Well, you should know that the charcoal head is Natsu and the idiot without a shirt is Gray." Amaya explained.

"Gray?" Aleesia repeated quietly.

"Yeah, keep your eyes off him though. Juvia'll murder you." Amaya eyed Aleesia.

"E-Eh, what are you talking about?!" Aleesia asked.

Amaya rolled her eyes, along with Tara, and said, "Whatever, let's move on. Follow me." Amaya pushed her two companions down the hall to go introduce them to the other Fairies.

After school, Amaya, Aleesia, and Tara walked together to Amaya's house. Amaya became more enthusiastic about her two best friends arriving in Magnolia, so she volunteered to have them stay at her house. Turns out they were going to stay there anyway, so it didn't really matter. That day, Aleesia and Tara didn't bring up the topic of Mystogan, with Amaya. Though, the next day, they did.

* * *

In the morning, at school, Mystogan called for Amaya. "Hey, 'Maya." He jogged up to her. They were outside, right in front of the school entrance.

"Hm?" Amaya turned her head and looked up at the blunette. "Oh, Mysto. What's up?"

Next to her, Tara and Aleesia looked at each other and smiled.

"Hey, Amaya, we'll see you in class. Ok?" Tara said, then dragged Aleesia into the school building.

"Uh, ok…" Amaya looked back to Mystogan. "So, what is it?"

"Wendy and my mom were baking again yesterday and they asked me to give these to you." He pulled out a little plastic bag and handed it to Amaya.

Amaya accepted the little bag and blushed slightly. "Oh, u-uh, tell them I said thank you!" Being the 'otaku' she is, she immediately thought of a shoujo manga she read once.

"They're brownies by the way." Mystogan rubbed the back of his neck. He was probably blushing, at least a little, and he knew it.

"Oh, I love brownies! Thank you." She put the little gift in her school bag, and the two walked to class together. Amaya walked to her desk, and Mystogan to his. Waiting by her desk were none other than Tara, Aleesia, and Lucy.

"Hey, so what did he say?" Aleesia asked. "Mystogan was his name right?"

"Uh, yes," Amaya said, "and it wasn't anything special, if that's what you're thinking. His sister and mother were baking brownies and they wanted him to deliver some to me."

"He gave you brownies?!" Lucy exclaimed. "Aww!"

Amaya blushed and shushed the blonde. "Shut up!" She whispered.

'_I knew it. She likes him.'_ Tara thought. _'I should have some fun with this…'_ Her famous evil grin appeared on her lips.

* * *

At lunch, Amaya, Aleesia, and Tara walked up to the roof. It seemed like there wasn't anyone else up there, lucky for Tara. In her mind was a little plan.

"Oh, I forgot to ask yesterday. You two are the ninja spies Mid mentioned, correct?" Amaya asked once they got to the roof. She just wanted to make sure.

"Coorrect!"

"Hmph, I knew it." Amaya opened the plastic bag Mystogan gave her in the morning, and took out a little piece of a brownie then ate it.

"But I wouldn't say Aleesia is very ninja…" Tara stated.

"Hey!" Aleesia frowned.

"Come on, you know it's true." Tara smirked. "You aren't stealthy. Well not really."

"It is true." Amaya nodded and laughed.

Aleesia sighed. "Whatever."

"Oh and Amaya. Mid said you were having 'boy problems.'" Tara turned to the dark headed girl. "Did Mid kiss you?"

"WHAT? No! No no no." Amaya shook her head.

"Mm, good." Aleesia said.

"Well, then what's the problem?" Tara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't say it's a problem…" Amaya's voice trailed off.

"Then what's up?!" Aleesia asked. "The suspense is killing me."

"Is it Mystogan-san?" Tara asked, her mischievous smile was upon her lips. "You like him don't you?"

Amaya blushed. "H-How did you…?!" But she wasn't surprised at how fast Tara found out. She swore that Tara had the ability to read minds, sometimes.

"Aha! I was right." Tara smiled in victory.

Amaya sighed. "Fine. I admit it. I like Mystogan." She added, "A lot." She took another bite out of a brownie.

"Ohh! This is just perfect!" Aleesia clapped her hands together. "I have to thank Mid for making us come here."

"I wonder if he'll give you anything for your birthday?" Tara wondered aloud, "It IS coming up soon."

"That would be so cute!"

"You guys better not tell him." Amaya looked up and eyed the two.

"Why not?!" Aleesia asked in a whiny voice.

"It's embarrassing!" Amaya said, "I'll confess whenever I want to. And I'LL do it MYSELF. Not have you two do it for me."

"Alright, alright. We won't tell him." Tara waved her hand to lessen the girl's worry.

"Thank you." Amaya sighed in relief and leaned against the roof entrance wall.

"But that doesn't mean we can't tell Lucy-san and them." Aleesia smirked.

"C'mon! Hurry, before she can catch us!" Tara pulled Aleesia's sleeve and dragged her down the steps.

"Wh- Hey! Come back here!" Amaya closed the little bag back up then chased after her friends, leaving the roof.

On the other side of the roof entrance building, there was a person. Amaya and her two friends were certainly not aware that he was sitting there, listening to their conversation. "S-So… She likes me back?" Mystogan's cheeks were completely red and he had a huge smile on his face. _'Hm… I wonder when her birthday is?'_

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRRRYYYY! UWAHH, DON'T KILL ME! I apologize for taking a fahking century to update. It won't get any better, by the way. I just got Fire Emblem: Awakening and IT'S ADDICTING BRO. That and school are two of my reasons why I took so long to update. Plus my mom doesn't really…let me use the laptop on weekdays. Not all the time, anyway.**

**Aleesia and Tara do not belong to me. They're my two best friends' (in real life and fanfiction) OCs. ****I got their permission to use them in this fanfic**** so please don't call me a copier and such. (I underlined that first part so you can see it clearly)**

**I was thinking of making an FE:A fanfiction but I said, "Nah, maybe when I finish the game." So yeah :P 'Till next chapter! BYEE!**

**P.S: Sorry if my chapters are starting to get crappy. I'm not really paying attention to making them good, more of making them get updated as soon as possible.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry if there are any grammar or spelling errors. Was in a rush.**

"Why is it so hot here?" Aleesia asked in a whiny voice.

"It's just autumn, what are you talking about?" Amaya raised an eyebrow at her.

"You know me, I like the cold better." Aleesia replied. "The COLD cold."

"Well winter's coming soon, so get ready." Tara sighed.

It was, indeed, the weekend before the first day of winter. It was also about a week before Amaya's birthday too. Amaya wasn't very excited as someone may have thought they would be on their 18th birthday. To Amaya, it didn't seem like a big thing. Plus, she hated the blasted question: What do you want for your birthday? And yet, she was asked that anyway.

"So Amaya, what do you want for your birthday?" Tara asked.

"Uh… I don't know?" Amaya said.

"Oh, come ON Amaya!" Aleesia frowned. "You say that technically every year!"

"Well, it's because I really don't know what I want! Don't yell at me, please…" Amaya raised her hands up in defense.

Tara sighed, but then her face lit up. "Oh! Light bulb!" She suggested, "Why don't we walk around town and see if Amaya sees anything she likes?"

"You guys sound as if you were my mothers." Amaya muttered under her breath.

"Oh! Good idea, Tara!" Aleesia praised the brunette.

"And…maybe after, we could go hang out at the arcade…?" Tara gave a hopeful smile, for this was actually what she was aiming for. Going to the arcade, not finding a gift.

Aleesia gave Tara a look that said, "Really." Not even in question, just 'really.' But Amaya was actually in favor of going to the arcade too. Mostly because it got her out of the window shopping idea.

"Alrighty, to the arcade!" Amaya said.

* * *

During their walk to the arcade, it started raining and got slightly colder, cheering Aleesia up. The three were lucky enough to not have gotten completely soaked, or else they would probably get electrocuted by the machines. They dried themselves in the bathroom, then roamed around the arcade, looking and deciding which game they should play first.

When Tara spotted an air hockey table, she immediately turned to Aleesia and shouted, "I CHALLENGE YOU TO AIR HOCKEY!"

Aleesia accepted the challenge with an arrogant smirk. "Ha ha, you're on!"

The two's game started off pretty intense and increased in intenseness each minute. Amaya began bored watching the two since the score was 0-0 after about 5-10 minutes. So while Aleesia and Tara were 'battling', Amaya walked around the arcade. As she passed by the crane toy games, a stuffed animal in one of the games caught her eye. She ran up to the game window and looked at the stuffed animal. She loved cute things, and this stuffed animal was darn right adorable. It was a white…'doggy' with a yellow cone as a nose. Surprisingly, it looked kind of like Lucy's pet dog.

"You wanna try winning it?" A voice asked behind Amaya.

Amaya quickly turned around to see Tara, holding up a token to her.

She sighed. "No, I'm not wasting money on these rigged machines." She frowned at her odds at ever getting the little white animal.

"Ah, that's true. I never win at these games." Aleesia sighed.

"You people have no skill." Tara rolled a token into a coin slot of one of the crane games. Tara had skill, and to prove it, she won a little wolf stuffed animal. She loved wolves.

"Uwah! How'd you do that?!" Amaya watched Tara grab the gray wolf from the prize box. "I thought they were rigged!"

"You have to outsmart the machine." Tara grinned at the achievement: winning at a crane game.

"That sounds like too much work." Amaya stated. She was quite lazy when it came to certain things.

"Anyway, anyone up for some shooting games?" Aleesia pointed her thumb to one of the zombie shooting games.

"Sure!"

* * *

"Hey, I think we're out of milk. Is it alright if we stop by the grocery?" Amaya asked, while the three were walking home.

"Sure." Tara answered.

"Can we buy some soup too?" Aleesia asked. She was a soup lover.

"Ha ha, alright." They all headed toward the grocery store.

"Then can I get candy?" Tara asked on the way, with a hopeful smile.

"Yeah yeah."

When they got there, the three split up, searching for the item(s) wanted. While Aleesia was debating which soup (the microwavable-then-ready ones) to get, she bumped into a certain someone.

"Oh, ah sorr- Mystogan?" Aleesia looked up at the blunette.

"Oh, Aleesia, right?" Mystogan blinked down at her.

"Ha ha, correct!" Aleesia smiled. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know. Grocery shopping." He held up a basket filled with cooking ingredients.

Aleesia laughed. "Well, duh."

"Is Amaya here?" Mystogan asked.

The blonde had a hint of a smirk upon her lips. "Yep! Same with Tara."

"Oh." Mystogan looked around quickly then turned to Aleesia. "Hey, I have a question."

"Hm? Shoot."

He cleared his throat a little, then asked, "When is Amaya's birthday?" and, "Do you know anything that she might want?"

"Oh, it's in about a week." Then the thought occurred to Aleesia. "Wait, Amaya never told you when her birthday is? And if so, how did you know it was coming up?" She lifted an eyebrow up at Mystogan.

"Oh, well…" Mystogan rubbed the back of his neck. "I, uh, overheard you, Tara, and Amaya talking on the roof one day…"

Aleesia's eyes widened. "Y-You heard us?!"

Mystogan nodded.

"Then you must know that Amaya…"

"…likes me, yes." He finished her sentence.

"Ohh my gosh, I'm not sure if this is a good thing or not." Aleesia began to pace left to right.

"Don't worry about it! It's actually a…a good thing. If I didn't know that she liked me back, I would've taken a century to…" His voice trailed off.

"'To…' what? Whoa, and 'like you BACK'?" Aleesia stopped her pacing and looked straight into the young man's eyes. "Do you mean, you like Amaya too?"

Mystogan blushed and nodded again. "Please, don't tell her. I'm already planning something, ok?"

"You can count on me!" Aleesia squealed and exclaimed, "This is just perfect!"

Mystogan sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Hey, Aleesia! Did you find your soup yet?!" Amaya yelled from about 2 isles over.

"Uh, yeah! I'll meet you at the front and we'll pay together!" Aleesia yelled back.

"Oh, ah, I gotta go." Mystogan said. "Thanks for the talk, Aleesia-san." He waved and walked away.

"No no, thank YOU." Aleesia waved back, and when he was gone, she laughed. "Maybe I can have fun with this…"

* * *

After paying, arriving at home, unpacking the groceries, and eating dinner, Amaya, Tara, and Aleesia moved to the living room couches. That was when Aleesia brought up the topic of Amaya's love life.

"Oh, Amaya, I ran into Mystogan at the grocery store earlier." She explained.

"Oh? What'd he say?" Amaya asked.

"More importantly, what did SHE say to HIM." Tara smirked. "She could have told him that you LOVE him."

Amaya blushed. "I never said I LOVED him!"

"You know you do." Tara was enjoying this. Teasing Amaya was like a hobby. Job. Career. Etc.

Amaya rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever." She turned back to Aleesia. "So, what did he say?"

"Ohhh, nothing much really…" Aleesia then asked, "Have you ever thought that Mystogan may have already got a girlfriend?"

Amaya smacked the side of her face. "Oh my God, what if that's true!"

Tara facepalmed. "Are you serious? You NEVER thought of that?"

Amaya groaned and covered her face with a throw pillow. "Aghh… He probably does. What was I thinking?!" She said, muffled through the pillow, "If _I_ thought he was cute, it's obvious some other girl thought the same thing."

"A more _attractive_ girl."

"And _outgoing._"

"GEE, thanks for making me feel better, guys." Amaya removed the pillow from her face and glared at her two roommates.

Aleesia laughed. "We're just playing with you, Amaya. Don't think about it too much, or else you'll become depressed."

"…" Amaya was silent for a few moments.

Tara asked, "So does that mean he has a girlfriend or not?" to Aleesia. "You WERE the one who talked to him earlier."

Amaya looked to Aleesia.

"From what I know, he does NOT have a girlfriend." Aleesia nearly snickered as she remembered the conversation she had with the blue head in the store. She was indeed having fun with this. And she was very curious with what Mystogan was planning. It was probably something to do with Amaya's birthday. Why else would he ask about it? But the way he said it sounded like there was more. Or maybe that was just Aleesia getting her hopes to high for this couple.

**A/N: AGH. APOLOGIES! I DID NOT INTEND TO TAKE A CENTURY AND A HALF TO UPDATE! Let alone with short chapter. *sigh* Play Fire Emblem: Awakening is technically what I do 24/7 now. **

**I have to apologize to mah two friends, KATgrrrlz and ShadeFlare. My reason? FOR TALKING ABOUT FIRE EMBLEM TOO MUCH. So, I'M SORRY BUDDIES!**

**I'm ALMOST done with the game. I would've finished it already, but I realized I haven't recruited all the future children yet. But now I did! And don't ask who I married my avatar (Amaya in this case) to. … *cough cough* Owain *cough cough***

**I would've married her to Chrom because he looks the closest to Mystogan in the game, but I ship Chromia (Chrom x Sumia). NO not because the game pushes toward the darn pairing so obviously, but because I find it cute, ok?! I kinda wish there were support conversations between Cordelia and Chrom. That would be amusing XD**

**Anyway, back to Fairy Tail fanfic. I hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter! And NO I HAVE NOT LOST MY LOYALTY TO MYSTOGAN! That aside, LOVE YA!**


	17. Chapter 17

**OK, so maybe Amaya isn't really an otaku. Oh WELL, I am. Sort of. Kind of. Maybe. WHATEVER, HERE'S THE CHAPTER.**

The night of that day, Aleesia ended up telling Amaya and Tara that Mystogan overheard their conversation on the roof. But not that Mystogan likes Amaya back.

"Wh-What?! So that means…he knows…?" Amaya was blushing by this point. But out of embarrassment.

"Yep. He knows." Aleesia said, matter-of-factly.

Amaya covered her face with the pillow once again. "This is so embarrassing!" Her muffled voice said.

"You're kidding." Tara said, disbelieving.

"Nope. Cross my heart, it's true. He heard us." Aleesia replied, crossing her arms and leaning back onto the couch.

"That little…ninja." Tara muttered. She had to admit: Mystogan was pretty sneaky.

Then Aleesia realized something. She couldn't tell _Amaya_ that Mystogan liked her. But that didn't mean that Aleesia couldn't tell _Tara._ So Aleesia had an idea. "And…Ah, I don't know if I should tell this… Especially to you, Amaya."

Amaya lowered the pillow from her face. "What? Just tell me."

"Mystogan likes someone."

"Whaat?" Amaya and Tara said in unison.

"Waaiiit, I'll be right back." Aleesia got up and walked into a separate room then got out her phone.

"_TARA-CHAN. DON'T TELL AMAYA-CHAN THAT I'M TEXTING YOU." _Aleesia texted.

"_Err, kay… What's up? You know we're in the same HOUSE, right?"_ Tara texted back.

"_Yes yes, but it would be suspicious if I ask to talk to you privately."_ Aleesia explained.

"_Well, say what you gotta say before Amaya reads the texts over my shoulder."_

"_Ok. The one that Mystogan likes is Amaya!"_

Tara closed and locked her phone, before Amaya could read the text.

"Um, what's wrong?" Amaya asked, hugging the pillow she's been using to cover her face.

"Nothing, oh nothing LOOK, ALEESIA'S BACK." Tara pointed out as the blonde walked back into the living room.

Aleesia and Tara were lucky that Amaya was oblivious to their odd actions. Or else, their secret would be pretty obvious by now.

"So…who does he like? Or are you not aloud to say?" Amaya was curious, of course, for Mystogan WAS who she liked and one of her best friends.

"Not aloud to say. Sorry!" Aleesia shrugged.

"Then why would you make me so curious?!" Amaya demanded.

"Because I know that you like him." Aleesia smiled innocently.

"Gee, thanks for breaking my heart then." Amaya said sarcastically but annoyingly. She set the throw pillow back on the couch then got up.

"Hey, wh-where are you going?" Tara asked.

"Going to sleep. We have school tomorrow, duh." Amaya answered before entering her room and closing the door behind her.

"Ok…" Aleesia said, "Good night!"

"G'night!" Tara called from the living room.

No answer from Amaya.

"I think you annoyed Amaya-chan a little…" Tara told Aleesia.

"She can handle this." Aleesia said, not worried of Amaya's feelings at the moment.

"So…" Tara lowered the volume of her voice so Amaya wouldn't be able to hear. "It's true that Mystogan likes Amaya?"

"Yep."

"Aww, they're so cute!" Tara exclaimed.

"I know right? And to make it cuter, Mystogan said that he had a plan, to confess to Amaya I'm guessing," Aleesia explained, "He asked when was Amaya's birthday and what she may want, so I'm ALSO guessing that it has something to do with her birthday."

"This is just like a shoujo anime…" Tara joked.

Aleesia laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Oh! We should be in contact with Mystogan to help him with it." Tara suggested. "Plus, I wanna know what his plan is."

"Same here." Aleesia admitted. Then she spotted Amaya's phone on the coffee table. It seemed like Tara saw it too, because now the two glanced at each other and smiled.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tara asked.

"Yep." Aleesia replied.

Tara grabbed Amaya's cell phone off the table and opened up her contacts. Amaya should really put a lock on her phone.

"Mystogan…Mystogan…" She mumbled as she scrolled through the many phone numbers.

"I thought Amaya was unsocial. How does she have so many contacts?" Aleesia wondered.

"Aha! Found it." Tara said, once she saw the name 'Mystogan'. She got out her cell and copied down the phone number, Aleesia following the routine. Tara closed both phones in her hands once she finished, and stood up. "Alright, we should go to sleep too."

Aleesia sighed. "Okay." The two went to their respectful rooms and went to bed.

* * *

For the next few days, Amaya felt like Mystogan was avoiding her. They didn't talk as much as before, ever since Amaya found out that he knew. He knew that she liked him.

'_Is it because of that? If so…it's obvious that he doesn't like me back.'_ She thought to herself one day. She was to shy to go up and talk to him now. Amaya started to read everyday during prep or lunch, to hide what she was thinking.

One hand held the book and her other hand held her head up, so it looked like she had nothing on her mind- just the book or school or something of the sort. Amaya usually doesn't read often, so Aleesia and Tara knew something was up. But they also knew that it probably had something to do with Mystogan. So they just let her handle it herself.

Truth is, Mystogan didn't mean to have it look like he was a jerk. He just didn't want her to find out about…the surprise party. Hers, to be exact. Aleesia and Tara started helping Mystogan with his plan for Amaya's birthday. At first, Mystogan didn't see how his plan needed any 'help' because it wasn't really anything big. But the two girls insisted and a surprise birthday party was added to the plan. Time to time, the two would have to sneak away from Amaya and talk to Mystogan about it. Like invitations, decorations, cake, etc. Over the week, their meetings have been happening more often, sometimes making Amaya think even her two best friends were avoiding her.

It was Friday, the day before the weekend and the day before Amaya's birthday. As usual that week, Amaya was reading a book at her desk during lunch after she ate.

"Aleesia." Amaya said, still staring at her book.

"Yes?" Aleesia replied from behind her.

"Why are you braiding my hair?" Amaya asked.

"Because." Aleesia simply said.

"Oh Aleesia." Tara laughed.

"There!" Aleesia said as she tied the braid with a spare hair tie on her wrist. "You look pretty, Amaya!"

"Like that's possible." Amaya responded with no emotion to her voice.

Aleesia and Tara sighed.

"You need to grow some self esteem." Tara told her.

"Whatever." Amaya replied.

Her two friends sighed once more. Then they both heard a loud, obvious-sounding fake cough from across the room. The brunette and blonde turned their heads and saw Mystogan glance at them with his fist in front of his mouth, to make it look like he actually coughed. They were _really _lucky that Amaya was oblivious.

"We'll be right back, Amaya." Tara promised.

"Okay." Amaya said, still not looking up. Instead, she slouched in her chair, earning her a slight worried look from Aleesia.

The two left, meeting Mystogan in the hall, who slipped out of the classroom without anyone noticing. Once they left, Amaya lowered the book and looked over at the door. She stared at it for a while then sighed and closed her eyes. Then opened them again. She put her book back in her bag, as she was approached by Natsu and Lucy.

"Hey Amaya, what's up?" Lucy asked. "You look a little down."

"How so?" Amaya asked back.

"Your alone and slouching in your chair." Lucy replied.

Amaya sighed. "I guess I am kind of down…"

"How come?" Natsu asked.

"I kind of feel like…" Amaya's voice trailed off.

"You 'kind of feel like' what?"

"I kind of feel like Mystogan's avoiding me?" The way Amaya said it aloud sounded like a question. Like she was questioning if it was just her imagination, and Mystogan wasn't avoiding her at all.

"Oh ho, I see where this is going…" Lucy covered her mouth with a hand and giggled.

"What? I don't get it." Natsu looked at the blonde, confused.

Amaya just rolled her eyes.

"Oh, don't mind Lucy, Amaya." A new voice joined the conversation.

"Oh, hi Erza." Amaya greeted the redhead.

Erza smiled in return. "Lighten up, Amaya. I doubt Mystogan is avoiding you on purpose. Maybe he's busy?"

"Yeah, that's probably it." Amaya said to herself.

Then Natsu spoke up again, "Plus don't get your mood so down. Isn't your birthday tomorrow? You don't want the party to-"

Before Natsu could finish, Lucy covered his mouth quickly and Erza shot him a glare. As you can see, Erza, Natsu, and Lucy all know about Amaya's surprise birthday party. Along with other classmates.

"Did he say 'party'?" Amaya asked.

"Oh, no. Natsu's just been drinking too much Tabasco sauce. Don't mind him." Erza told her.

"Err, okay…" Amaya said as she watched Lucy drag Natsu out of the classroom.

**A/N: AH. DONE. OH MY GAWD I'M SORRY. I recently got Animal Crossing: New Leaf and you know what happens when you have a 3DS with both the new Fire Emblem and Animal Crossing. Gaming. 24/7.**

**By the way, I'm also trying to work on a new fanfic that I'll upload when I have around 2-3 chapters finished in my word doc. So look forward to it! BYEEE**


	18. Chapter 18

**This fanfiction is nearing its end! Btw: I'm sorry if Mystogan's been OOC through this whole fanfic. T^T I just…ugh IT'S HARD, OKAY? **

**OH AND TO THERAINBOWSLENDY: THANK YOU! T-T YOU MADE ME SO HAPPY AFTER I READ THAT REVIEW. **

"Mroww!"

"Ah- Ow!" Amaya sat up quickly in her bed. Bad mistake- her head collided with Aleesia's.

"Ow!" Aleesia rubbed her forehead. "Your head hurts!"

"What are you guys doing in my room?" Amaya ignored Aleesia's statement about her head. She looked at Tara, then Aleesia, then Blaze. Well, Blaze usually sleeps in her room, but Aleesia and Tara are new in this situation.

"What do you mean 'What are we doing in your room'?" Tara replied, "It's your birthday!" She pulled out a plate from behind her back with 3 cupcakes on it, a candle lit on each one.

"Oh, right." Amaya remembered- it's the day she was born on! _'Duh, self. Geez, you don't even remember your own birthday.'_

"Well…" Aleesia said.

"Happy Birthday, Amaya-chan!" The two friends shouted. Tara held out the plate with the cupcakes so Amaya could blow out the candles.

Amaya did so, and pushed off the covers on her bed. "Thanks guys. It means a lot." She smiled.

"Don't even mention it." Aleesia told her.

"It's what best friends do!" Tara said.

They each took one cupcake from the platter, plucked out the candle, and began eating their sugary 'breakfast'.

After eating, Aleesia went to the kitchen to go wash the plate.

Then Tara clapped her hands together. "Ok! Go shower and get dressed! You have a big day today!"

"You guys have something planned?" Amaya asked, after getting out of bed.

"For lunch, we are going to have a fancy meal at the five star restaurant, The Three Suns." Tara explained, a bit over-exaggerated.

Amaya laughed. "Okay then."

Tara then walked out of the birthday girl's room, followed by Blaze. Amaya did as she was told and went to the bathroom to shower and get dressed. Around noon, Amaya, Aleesia, Tara, and Blaze headed to Sage's restaurant and ate lunch. For a few hours, the group hung out at the restaurant to celebrate Amaya's birthday. Around three or four, Amaya checked her phone.

_One new message_ was read on the screen. It was from Mid, _"Happy Birthday little 'Maya-chan! Stay small."_

Amaya rolled her eyes and texted back, _"Gee, thanks Mid."_

Tara checked the time, and glanced at Aleesia. They both nodded at each other, then turned to Amaya.

"So, Amaya, you wanna go anywhere? Like to the arcade to win that one stuffed animal?" Tara suggested.

"No, it's alright." Amaya got up form her seat. "Um, if you don't mind, I'm going over to the lake."

"Alone?" Aleesia asked.

"I think I can handle myself, Aleesia." She replied, "I'll see you guys later."

"U-Uh, later?" Tara repeated.

"Yeah…later… At home." Amaya raised an eyebrow.

"OH, right right." Tara said, "Ok, see you later!"

Once Amaya left, Aleesia exclaimed, "OK! Someone get to calling everyone, because we have to start putting up decorations!"

Moments later, Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and even Natsu and Gray arrived at the restaurant to help out setting up the party. Mystogan and Jellal arrived too, with the group of helpers.

"Where's Amaya?" Mystogan asked Aleesia.

She told him, "She said she was going to the lake after she left."

"Okay, thanks." Mystogan was about to head out, when…

"Hey, brother." Jellal called.

Mystogan turned to face him.

"Good luck!" His twin said.

Mystogan replied, "Thanks. Go get to calling your girlfriend," before leaving.

* * *

Amaya sat down on the grassy riverbed. It was a little windy and the sky was cloudy. But that didn't bother Amaya. As already known, what was bothering her was how Mystogan seemed to be avoiding her. In her eyes, she saw Mystogan as a close friend (and hopefully more than that some day). But he didn't even text or call on this current day. She thought of calling or even going to his house to ask what was up, but she felt her shyness acting up.

Actually, the only people that greeted her that day was Blaze, Tara, Aleesia, Sage, and Mid. No one else. _'Everyone's been acting weird lately…'_ She was reminded about Lucy and Erza's odd behavior when Natsu said something about a…party, was it? Wait…is that really it? A par-

"'Maya-chan?"

Amaya turned her head and looked up.

"Oh, ah… Jellal?"

"No, it's Mystogan." He replied. "Wow, I thought we were best friends. You mistook me as Jellal?"

Amaya laughed lightly. "Sorry." She looked back down at the lake. If she was in a more cheerful mood, she would've yelled 'You two are TWINS for goodness sake!' and laughed.

Mystogan walked down the riverbed and sat next to her. She obviously didn't look, nor sound, as enthusiastic as he thought Amaya would be. Was it true what Erza told him? Amaya thought he was avoiding her? Well, then, crap. He better apologize.

"Everything alright?" He asked.

"Uh…yeah." She said.

Mystogan sighed, and began his apology. "Look, Amaya. Erza told me that you've been thinking that…"

"…You've been avoiding me." Amaya finished.

Mystogan shut his eyes; then quickly opened them again. He didn't like the way she said it. "Yes, I… I'm sorry."

Amaya kept her voice even, and didn't raise it when she said, "So you were avoiding me?"

"No! Oh, no. Of course not."

Amaya smiled. "Okay. I'm glad."

Mystogan smiled along with her. "Happy birthday." He took out a stuffed animal and handed it to her. The one she saw at the arcade.

Amaya looked at it for a moment before accepting it. "You… How did you know?"

"A little birdy told me about you."

"Mid?"

"Nope."

"And how did you get it? I always believed those machines were rigged." But then Amaya remembered Tara's victory at getting a stuffed wolf.

"I'm pretty good at crane games."

"Hm, I never would've guessed you would be good at crane games."

"What? Why not?"

Amaya giggled instead of answering.

Mystogan smirked. She went from sad to happy pretty fast. Thank goodness for that. He didn't like the thought of him being the cause of her sadness.

They sat there for a moment, then Mystogan stood up.

"Where are you going?" Amaya asked and looked up at him.

"Where are _we_ going, should be your question." He corrected her.

"Huh?"

Mystogan held out his hand. "To repay for causing you sadness, and plus it's your birthday, I'm going to take you out."

Amaya was still processing what he was saying. But stretched out her hand and took his, anyways. He pulled her up, and the two walked up the riverbed.

"So, where are we going, again?" Amaya asked.

"Shopping." Mystogan said. "Girls like shopping, don't they?"

"Oh? You see me as a girl now?" Amaya said is as if she just achieved a huge accomplishment.

He chuckled. "You're wearing a skirt. So yes." He pointed out Amaya's appearance.

She wore the skirt Lucy and the girls made her get at the mall that day just because 'why not?'

Amaya let go of Mystogan's hand (yes, they were still holding hands), and twirled around to amuse him. "I might wear skirts more often."

Mystogan laughed. "Really, now?"

"Haha, no." She hugged her stuffed animal to her side with her left arm, leaving her right hand free.

The two continued walking toward the town. After a little, Mystogan slowly reached out and took Amaya's free hand. Amaya blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands, then up at Mysto's face.

"You don't mind, right?" He asked, with a hopeful smile.

"N-No, of course not!" She answered.

Mysto smiled again, and walked faster. "C'mon!"

"Uwah! Slow down!" She said as he pulled her along. "Where are we going first? Honestly, shopping isn't my favorite thing in the world."

"Well, I know one of your favorite things in the world." Mystogan said, "Music, correct?" He thought of when Jellal, Wendy, and him all took care of Amaya after the fight.

"_Amaya-san, do you like music?" Wendy asked._

"_I LOVE music." Amaya answered._

"So, we're going to the music store!"

**A/N: Herro, Sky-chan here. Or Sky-sensei, whatever. Sorry for the late updates. I have a habit of procrastinating. There'll be around…2-3 more chapters left in this fanfic, and possibly a few extra chapters. If you're wondering, (which you probably are not) the extra chapters are of Mystaya (Mystogan x Amaya) (no duh) and how their relationship is after the final main story chapter. Did that make sense? Hope so. Anyway, byee!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have a procrastination problem.**

Mystogan and Amaya went to the music store, the bookstore, the toy store, and the jewelry store. In each shop, Mystogan told Amaya to look around and see if she liked anything so he would buy it. But Amaya's response every time was refusal to him buying anything for her. Though it didn't matter much since she didn't exactly see anything she liked.

But the products in the store wasn't on her mind. The fact that she likes him and he likes someone who is most likely not her, kept crossing her thoughts. Over time on that day, she started assuming the reason why Mystogan brought her out.

'_He's going to reject me.'_ She thought, _'He's just trying to let me down easy by treating me on my birthday first. It's expected. Why would Mystogan like me in the first place? There are a lot of pretty girls in our school, and I'm not even close to compare.'_ Thinking negative about herself happens often with Amaya. Tara and Aleesia try to get rid of that 'habit' but their attempts never seemed to work.

"So if Amaya gets a boyfriend, maybe her self-esteem will build up!" Aleesia said.

"So that's why you guys want Amaya and Mystogan to get together so badly…" Erza thought aloud.

"Exactly." Tara told her.

"It makes sense…" Jellal said, "But I just hope Mysto doesn't shy out from confessing."

"Yeah… I wonder what's happening now…" Lucy looked out the window from the restaurant. Everything was set up and now was just the wait.

* * *

"Hey, Amaya?"

"Eh?" Amaya quickly looked up at Mystogan and almost jumped off the bench. After all the 'shopping' they walked back to the riverbed and sat on a bench near the bridge.

"It looked like you spaced out. Are you OK?" Mystogan gave her a concerned look.

"Uh, y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking." Amaya looked back down at the Plue doll sitting on her lap.

Mystogan slightly frowned because he knew she lied about her being fine, but he let her be, and looked up at the sky. The sun starting to get low in the sky and he had to tell her now. _'It's now or never.'_

"Uh, Mystogan?" Amaya spoke up after a while.

"Yeah?" Mystogan looked back at her.

"Is it alright if we stop by the restaurant? I left my coat there." She said as she crossed her arms to keep warm. She could deal the cold for a certain amount of time, but right now it was getting colder and colder. She was lucky she was at least wearing a jacket over her clothes but it wasn't enough.

"Uh, yeah, sure. And if you want, you could wear my jacket for now." He took his coat off and offered it to her, leaving his green hoodie on. "De ja vu, huh?" He laughed.

Amaya laughed too and thankfully accepted the coat. "Thank you."

The two got up and started walking to the restaurant.

Mystogan had to confess now. He had to say it now before the surprise party, or else the plan would be ruined. And his brother wouldn't let him live it down.

Halfway there, Mystogan stopped Amaya near the Magnolia water fountain by grabbing her hand.

"Huh?" Amaya looked behind her and faced Mystogan. "Mystogan?"

"Um, Amaya? Can we…talk about something?" Mystogan asked. _'This was it. No turning back on it now.'_

'_Oh no… Here it comes…'_ Amaya thought. She knew rejection would come sooner or later. It was sooner.

"U-Uh, yeah… What's wrong...?" She responded.

"I'm not sure if you know already, but I heard what you…I heard what you said about me on the roof." Mystogan told her, "That you liked me."

Yeah, she knew. Thanks to Aleesia. And she also knew that he liked someone. Also thanks to Aleesia.

Mystogan continued, after no response from Amaya. "And…about that-"

"Mystogan, I… I'm sorry." Amaya spoke up.

"Wh-What?" Mystogan was confused.

"I'm sorry…" Amaya was looking down and not up at his face. She couldn't meet his eyes right now. "I know you like someone, and…and I didn't mean to be a bother."

"What? Amaya-!"

"I'm really sorry." Amaya quickly bowed her head and quickly started walking in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Amaya!" Mystogan ran after her and grabbed her arm.

Amaya turned and looked back up at him. Mystogan was taken aback by the look on her face. She looked…fragile…hurt… He felt like she would break down right there.

Amaya truly liked Mystogan, a lot. And the thought of being a bother to him hurt her.

Did she really think she was a bother to him? _'How could she think that?'_ He thought.

Mystogan looked down at her and she up at him. He loosened his grip on her arm and held her hand gently. "Amaya, do you really think that?" He asked, his voice soft.

"Wh…What?"

Mystogan sighed and a small smile appeared on his lips. He pulled Amaya closer into a hug, resulting in Amaya blushing madly.

"Have you ever wondered who that someone was that I liked?" Mystogan asked.

"U-Uh… No, not really…"

"Well…" Mystogan started to blush too. "It's you."

Amaya's cheeks were as red as the tattoo on Mysto's face. "Wh-Wh-What?!" She was prepared for rejection. NOT confession.

"A-A-Are you sure? I'm not pretty and-"

"Amaya."

"Wh-What?"

Mystogan let go of her and looked her in the eyes. "Do I seem like a person who likes a girl for her looks only?" He asked. "Amaya, you're a great person to be around. As long as you're not mad." He chuckled a little. The memory of how they met came to mind.

"…" Amaya didn't know how to respond correctly, so she remained silent.

"And when someone says that they like you and you like them back, don't try to change their mind!"

Amaya scratched the back of her head sheepishly. "Ehe… I just wanted to know if you were serious…"

"Well, I am serious." Mystogan held both of Amaya's hands in his, causing the Plue doll to drop to their feet. "Amaya, I really like you."

"I really like you too." Amaya confessed, looking down.

After a silent moment, Mystogan tilted Amaya's chin up so that she looked at him.

"Amaya…" He whispered her name.

Amaya's face turned red as Mysto's face inched closer to hers. They both closed their eyes, and then…

_Ring ring!_

"Wah!" They both jumped back, once Mystogan's phone started to ring.

"U-Uh, s-sorry. I-I g-gotta take this…" Mystogan stuttered and blushed as he took out his cell.

"Y-Yeah! R-Right!" Amaya stuttered and blushed along with him. She frantically picked up the Plue doll and brushed it off while Mystogan answered his phone.

"Um, h-hello?"

"Mysto, are you done yet?!" Jellal yelled into his phone.

"You better not have chickened out." Erza spoke into the phone.

Mystogan brought his voice down so Amaya wouldn't hear. "I was doing FINE until YOU called!" He whispered harshly.

"Oh, woops. Carry on." Jellal said, before hanging up.

Mystogan lowered the phone from his ear and sighed deeply.

"E-Everything alright?" Amaya asked, hugging the Plue plush to her chest.

"Y-Yeah, it was just Jellal." Mystogan explained.

"Oh…"

"…"

"…"

"Err, we should get going…"

"O-Oh, right! I'm still wearing you're jacket. You must be cold! I'm so sorry! C'mon, let's go!" Amaya said frantically and pulled at his arm.

A few minutes later, they reached the restaurant.

"Huh?" Amaya glanced at the windows at the front of the building. The curtains were already drawn. "Did Ojii-san close up early…?"

"Uh… Well, it says it's still open…" Mystogan pointed to the open/close sign, which was on the 'open' side.

"Shh! Shh! They're outside!" Lucy whispered as she peeked through a crack between the curtains, and backed up.

"Ah, well." Amaya said. Then opened the door and inside, the lights were out. "What the…"

Mystogan silently followed her in.

_1…_

_2…_

_3!_

The lights suddenly turned on, revealing everyone jumping up and yelling, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, AMAYA!"

"Uwah!" Amaya jumped too, but out of surprise. "Wha…What's going on?"

"We're celebrating your birthday!" Tara walked up to the birthday girl.

Aleesia laughed beside her. "What else would we be doing?"

"Y-You guy's didn't have to do this!" She exclaimed, but a faint smile shown on her face.

"Ohh, but we did." Sage said, chuckling.

"Ojii-san, did you plan all of this?" Amaya asked.

"Hah! Me? It was none other than the plan of your little boyfriend there." Sage nodded at Mystogan.

"B-B-Boyfriend?" Amaya and Mystogan stuttered at the same time.

"Hah? Since when did Mystogan and Amaya become a thing?" Natsu asked.

"Mystogan and Amaya?" Gray stared at the couple for a moment and said, "I don't see it…"

"Shut up you two!" Lucy yelled.

"A-Aye!"

Amaya laughed. Then turned to Mystogan with a smile on her face. "Thank you, Mystogan. You made this a really great birthday." She said. And then, with all the courage she could summon in her body, she hugged him.

**A/N: SORRY FOR A REALLY REALLY LATE UPDATE, I WAS IN LOS ANGELES FOR ABOUT A WEEK AND DIDN'T HAVE MUCH TIME TO WORK ON FANFICTIONS. NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE LAST! (I think... Most likely.)**


	20. Chapter 20

**LAST CHAPPPTERRR!**

"Hey, Jelly," Amaya lightly shook Jellal's shoulder. It's been about an hour now that the party has been going on.

Jellal groaned at his nickname, but then turned to Amaya. "What?"

Erza laughed.

"Have you seen Mysto?" Amaya asked.

"Hm," Jellal looked around the room, only to not find his twin brother. "No…Sorry."

"Oh, Amaya. I think I saw him walk outside. Why don't you go check?" Erza told her.

"Sure. Thanks, Erza." Amaya said and then jogged outside.

Jellal and Erza shared a small smile after she left.

"Ah, it got colder…" Amaya said as she crossed her arms in front of her. She looked right then left. No Mystogan. "Hm…" She mumbled. _'Maybe he went back to the riverbed?'_ She thought, then headed toward the said location.

As she thought, Mystogan was sitting at the same bench as before. Amaya silently walked up to him, and saw that his eyes were closed. His head dropped to his side, against the top of his shoulder, leaving his neck revealed to the cold.

Amaya sighed. "You'll get sick if you fall asleep out here." She didn't expect him to respond, since he was asleep already. Or so she thought. Amaya sat next to him on the bench and looked down at the river.

"You sure do care about me." Mystogan said.

"Hiee!" Amaya slightly jumped. "Y-You're awake?"

Mystogan lifted his head up and rubbed his neck. "Now I am."

Amaya huffed in response. "You're so reckless to have fallen asleep out here."

He smiled. His previous statement was true. Amaya cared.

Amaya then asked, "Why are you out here?"

"I'm not a big fan of crowded places…" Mystogan explained.

"Then you don't like school?"

"I think a lot of people don't like school."

Amaya laughed. "True."

The two sat quietly, staring down at the river. Then, Mystogan spoke up.

"So…are we…together now?" He asked, hesitantly.

Amaya blushed. "I guess so…" She said, looking up at him, "But, neither of us actually asked the other out properly…" then looked back down.

"So I will," Mystogan replied. "Amaya, will you be my girlfriend?"

Amaya smiled and answered with the obvious reply. "Yes."

Mystogan smiled too and wrapped his arms around Amaya, pulling her into a hug. _'Finally…I asked her.'_

Right at that moment, in the distance, there was a sound of a faint _click_.

"This will be the perfect picture to show at their wedding." Tara whispered from her hiding spot, lowering her camera from her eye. "Don't you think, Wendy-chan?"

Wendy giggled beside her and nodded. "I wish you were there when Jellal-nii asked Erza-nee to be his girlfriend."

Tara laughed. "_Erza-nee_?" She quoted.

"We all know I'll have to call her that soon!" Wendy told the brunette.

Tara laughed again in response. "C'mon, let's go back to the restaurant before they take notice on our absence." She whispered, "Stay down, okay?"

"Okay!" Wendy whispered as the two snuck back to the party.

"Where have you two been?" Aleesia asked once Tara and Wendy walked through the doors.

"Ohh, ya know," Tara held up the camera, the picture she took a while ago lit on the screen.

"Of course." Aleesia sighed.

"If Wendy-chan, here, didn't see them at the riverbed on her way here, I wouldn't have gotten the first picture of Mysty and Amaya as a couple." Tara explained then turned to Wendy. "Good job, rookie!"

"_Rookie_." Jellal repeated. "Seriously?"

Tara replied with, "Yes, _Jelly_." Resulting in a chuckle from Erza and a roll of the eyes from the Sorciere student.

"Hee hee." Wendy smiled. Jellal-nii and Mysto-nii's friends were funny.

"Wha- Wait! So 'Maya and Mystogan are actually girlfriend and boyfriend now?!" Sage questioned.

"Err, yes." Tara answered.

"Ahh… Amaya's growing so fast…" He said, sadly.

"Err… But Sage-san was just teasing them about being together not too long ago…" Juvia told him.

"That was a joke just to embarrass Amaya!" Sage slouched his back and drooped his head. "I'll be upstairs." He said as he walked up the stairs to his home.

"I think we should call Mid to calm him down…" Aleesia said, as a bead of sweat formed at the side of her forehead.

"Yeah… That's a good idea." Tara agreed.

"So Mystogan and Amaya…Jellal and Erza…and Romeo and Wendy." Lucy paired up all the couples.

"H-Hey!" Wendy blushed at the mention of her and her fellow classmate, Romeo, as an item.

"What, it's true. Romeo likes you, Wendy." Natsu said, bluntly.

Wendy covered her face with her hands to hide the growing blush, as Jellal chuckled and put an arm around his little sister.

"Your family grew fast, Jellal." Erza said to her boyfriend.

"Indeed it did."

**GAH I DIDN'T KNOW HOW TO END THE FANFIC SO I'M JUST LEAVING IT AT THAT. SORRY FOR SHORT CHAPTER AND WHAT MORE, ONE WITH INCREDIBLY LOW MYSTAYA.**

**Reader: wtf is this**

**Me: It's the last chapter**

**Reader: THERE'S NO HUGE MYSTAYA MOMENT AT THE END! THAT'S HOW TECHNICALLY ****EVERY**** SHOUJO MANGA ENDS!**

**Me: GOMENASI READER-SAN! A I'M NEW AT THIS!**

**Well…That was that.**

**BTW I might have an extra chapter so stay tuned **

**(But most likely I won't have one.)**


End file.
